When History Repeats Itself
by ComedyMagmar
Summary: The terrors that Umbrella creates have been accidentally released in the peaceful Lilypad City. A bright teenager named Falco goes into his infested school to find his stepsister, only to find the virus has done its worst...
1. Prologue: Umbrella’s Real Motivation

Author's Notes - I do not own Resident Evil, nor do I own any movies, animés, cartoons, video games, computer games, or anything else mentioned in this story that belongs to a company of any kind.

---

**__**

Prologue

Umbrella's Real Motivation

***Umbrella Company Building***

"Shouldn't you be in your office, Mr. Waterflower?" a haughty voice ran throughout the lab.

Yoshi Waterflower tried hard not to glare at the man or to roll his eyes. Personally, he really wanted to just punch the man's lights out, to kick him while he was down. Yet he figured doing so would get him fired pretty fast.

The man was Alex Harrelson, a man no one could like. He was the kind of man that, once given any authority or power, would not let one inch of it go without use. This was exactly why Yoshi was having such a hard time with him now, for he really should be at his office. Yet he had a pretty good reason to be here.

"I'm meeting someone here, Mr. Harrelson," replied Yoshi as calmly as he could. Just looking at his boss's arrogant face, made him want to make his blazing green eyes black and swollen.

"Why do you need to meet someone in the lab, Mr. Waterflower?" his boss asked him with a sneer, emphasizing Waterflower.' The man was a bully down underneath, so any chance he got at mocking Yoshi's feminine last name was used to its fullest. Sure enough, some of the scientists in the lab were sniggering, and all of them were glancing at the two argue.

"Interview, _sir_," Yoshi crossed his arms and blew a strand of red hair that fell across his brown eyes. While Alex Harrelson was the school bully down underneath, Yoshi Waterflower was the class clown. Even at the age of twenty-six, he was still an active, entertaining man.

Being an Umbrella journalist, Yoshi was able to goof off as much as possible as well. Umbrella was such an influential company, they had a strong connection with City Hall, so Umbrella had a column in the city's newspaper. Yoshi worked in the Umbrella building of Lilypad City, a beautiful city with a trademark lake, hence the name.

The company wanted to be more friendly to the people, so they hired Yoshi to do a column for them. He was previously writing a book that had barely any plot, and a part-time job at Vons. When he was hired, the people loved him. They loved his wit and unique views so much, that when Alex Harrelson tried to replace him, Umbrella was hit with letters of rage from the people of Lilypad City. They argued that Yoshi Waterflower could very well be the next Dave Barry. Sure enough, Alex gave up trying to get rid of the man that almost had as much power around the company, and Yoshi led a very-well paying job.

Alex frowned even deeper, and Yoshi wanted to just look away from him. He was, after all, more muscular and taller than him, but he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

"An interview? With one of our scientists?" asked Harrelson.

"_No, with one of the frogs they're dissecting, you lameass,_" thought Yoshi. "Yes, sir. I've yet to do an interview for my piece."

Alex scoffed, then waved his hand. "Fine. But don't be long, or you'll get in trouble!"

With that, Harrelson spun on ball of his heels and marched out of the lab. Yoshi raised an eyebrow, then sat down in the chair that belonged to the person he was going to "interview."

She walked in right after Harrelson left the lab. Sarah Freya. Her black hair reached down to her shoulders, her blue eyes shone with enthusiasm, and it was Yoshi could do to not stare at her.

As she approached him, he asked her, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"That depends," she replied playfully. "Do you have permission to be here?"

Yoshi smirked as he stood up and watched her sit down. She was wearing blue pants and a long-sleeved, purple shirt. They didn't do her body justice, but he thought they suited her. "You mean, do I have Axel Harrelson's royal permission to be here?" He sat down next to her. "As far as he is concerned, I don't have the right to even enter Hell."

"Hell's too good for him," she whispered, careful no to let any of her other co-workers hear her. "The man grows more power-hungry every day. What a sick sight to see."

"You've got that right," Switching the subject, Yoshi leaned back in his chair, trying to look cool. Even though he was an full-grown man, he still grew nervous when talking to women. "So...Sarah?"

"Yes?" she replied as she shuffled through the papers that someone had put on her desk.

"I was wondering...," he combed his hair with fingers nervously as he started to stammer. "Do you...ah...do ya...errr,"

Sarah looked at him, smirking playfully. Ever since she had met the red-haired journalist, she had taken a liking to him. She had always thought that men like him, somewhat clownish and not interested in science, weren't her type. But now she wouldn't mind if he asked her out.

"Doyouwannabemyinterviewee?" Yoshi asked far too quickly.

"Pardon?"

"Can I interview you for my next article?" he blurted out quickly, almost loudly.

She smiled, although she really was disappointed down underneath. "Sure. What on?"

"Weeeeeell, what are you working on now?" he asked, getting his confidence back.

"Not much interesting, and it would take a long time to explain," she admitted.

"Wanna talk about it over dinner?" he asked, amazed when the words fell out of his mouth. Did he just say that?

She looked at him again. "Sorry, Mr. Waterflower, but I don't combine business with pleasure."

Yoshi couldn't resist. "So much for business. Let's get down to pleasure!" he cracked as wagged his eyebrows like Groucho Marx.

Sarah let out a laugh. She was used to Yoshi doing Groucho Marx imitations by now, yet being a Marx Brother fan herself, she loved seeing him do so.

"Well," she said, almost coyly. "There is something you might be interested in seeing...,"

"I like where business is going today!" he let out.

She smiled playfully at him for that. When Yoshi really thought about it, Sarah looked a lot like Sandra Bullock.

"Come with me now, Mr. Waterflower," she said as she stood up.

As she led them to the back of the lab, he muttered, "You know I hate it when you call me by my last name,"

"I like it. Just because Mr. Harrelson mocks you about it doesn't mean you should be ashamed of it."

"I've been ashamed of it for a long time now. When I get married, I'm changing it to my wife's last name."

Sarah rolled her eyes with a smile as she approached an elevator in the back of the lab. "I never expected men like you to get married," she commented.

Yet Yoshi didn't reply to that. He was more engrossed in the elevator. "This elevator?" he asked.

The elevator at the back of the science lab was never used by anyone he knew. In fact, it seemed dreadfully out of place, because it was practically in the middle of the building! He'd never seen the elevator's door on the ground floor, but he'd seen it on several of the other floors underneath and above. The building was about sixteen stories high, and he worked on the sixth floor.

"Yeah, I know. It's the elevator that almost got you fired, but don't worry!" Sarah flashed a Sandra Bullock smile, then added, "It doesn't bite."

True, Yoshi never wanted to enter the elevator, after he mentioned it in one of his articles. He had only mentioned it briefly in one article for a joke, and Harrelson had come very close to getting him fired for it. Yoshi had wondered what the hell had made him so angry about the matter, but was too nervous that he didn't ponder over it much.

"Come along, Yoshi," she called as she stepped in the elevator. With a shrug, he followed her in. Truth be told, he would follow her almost anywhere; he truly did like her.

Sarah pushed a button that was pretty near the bottom of the list, and as the elevator hummed and shuffled down, he tapped his foot and looked over at her.

"Where are we going?" he asked politely.

"Oh, you'll see. Trust me, you'll like it," she assured him.

Nothing else was said as the trip down was made. The elevator dinged cheerfully when they arrived at their destination, and when Yoshi looked up at the numbers over the door, he was amazed to see that none of the lights signaling the floor were on.

"They've been broken for some time," she told him as she walked out of the elevator. He shrugged, then followed her.

Yoshi had never been where she had led them. Sure, it looked like a normal hallway of the Umbrella building, but that's what it only was: a wide hallway. There were six doors, three on each side, and one on the far end of the hallway. No plaques were on them, yet Yoshi had the feeling they were offices, apart from the one at the end of the hallway.

Sarah led them to the faraway door wordlessly, which led to a flight of stairs. As they walked downwards, which was the only way to go, Yoshi started talking again.

"Say Sarah, is that elevator the only way to get down here?" he asked.

"No. There is a flight of stairs that lead to the main stairway. They're the door to the right of the elevator."

"Right when you're looking at it, right when you're leaving it, or right about when you get fired because of it?" he asked.

With a chuckle, she said, "Right when you're looking at it. They come onto the main stairway on the second floor, into the janitor's room. You know, the one that's on the second floor's stairway?"

"Why would the stairs lead into there?"

"Beats me," she replied as she walked through a door at the end of the stairs. He guessed that they had only gone down one story's worth of stairs, by his guess of the height.

When he entered the room, he was suddenly in a lab. A very-high budget, high-tech looking lab, in Yoshi's opinion. The long windows, which made the lab look like an aquarium, displayed a white, very clean lab where men and women were walking around, looking into microscopes, taking notes.

It was all very boring to Yoshi. He knew Sarah was fascinated with science, so he guessed that she found this a lot more interesting to him.

"This ain't the best of it. Come on!" she urged him as she turned right. Walking through the aquarium-like hallway, they passed many plainly-dressed people, who looked like workers from the stories he had seen. Some even waved at him, recognizing him probably from his small picture in his newspaper.

They walked up to a door that required a number code. She pushed it in quickly, then led him into a singular room that was probably this lab's main attraction.

What he saw through the glass took his breath away.

There were creatures in the lab, like lab animals. Only these looked terrible. There were black dogs that looked like the walking dead, their bones exposed, their bodies horribly scarred and bloody. There were abominations that looked like a cross between a lizard and man, equipped with claws and razor teeth. In an aquarium, giant frogs the size of a full-grown man swam and ate large fish.

Yoshi looked at Sarah in horror, then pointed at the lab. "I'm almost certain that those things aren't real."

"They're real, all right," she replied simply. "Experimented with incredible, powerful viruses. A real advance in science, wouldn't you say?"

Yoshi was so startled by all this, that he did not see Sarah fishing through her pant pocket. "But...but...is this legal?"

"You would think Umbrella would need permission to experiment with viruses and the like, wouldn't you?" she said calmly as she looked at him. "It'd be awfully hard to keep this away from the public if they weren't allowed to."

"Y-You mean they're allowed to make things like that?!" Yoshi pointed at the lizard-like man. The scales on the beast were a bright green, and its belly was a light brown. Right now, the monstrosity was sleeping.

"That's a Hunter, Yoshi," she had pulled a note out of her pocket, but Yoshi was now becoming a bit hysterical.

"Hunter?" he exclaimed. "It looks like my old math teacher!" Even when frightened, Yoshi did not loose her sense of humor. It helped calm him.

Sarah nudged him with her clenched hand, and Yoshi finally noticed the note. He took it from her, and noticed her put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. Yoshi looked over the note quickly, yet her writing was very small, so Yoshi had to squint.

"_This is illegal beyond words. Remember Raccoon City? They caused it's destruction and the murder of their people, referring to it as an accident,' alone with the hundreds of people they killed. They discovered my degree in Science, and believe I work for them while on the pay. I wanted to go to the police when they hired me to help them with these monsters, but I knew they'd never believe me alone. I write this, because I don't know if this room is dubbed or something. Will you help me?_"

He looked over at her, and noticed the anxious look on her face. He winked, and she relaxed. "Get rid of it," she whispered very quietly, pointing at the note.

He nodded, and shoved it in his mouth. She giggled as he chewed and swallowed, following with a disgusted look. "Cute, Yoshi," she said.

"You gotta eat when you're hungry, right?"

She smiled, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Yoshi almost lost his balance, and felt a little dreamy. "Thank you," she whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened behind them. They both whipped around to see Alex Harrelson enter the room, and close the door behind him.

"Ah, Ms. Freya!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you...! Mr. Waterflower!"

His face turned hard and angry as he saw the employee he hated most. "What the hell is _he_ doing here, Ms. Freya?!" he practically bellowed. "He is no scientist, he is a god damn writer!"

"He actually _is_ a scientist, Mr. Harrelson!" exclaimed Harrelson, running over to him. "The whole journalism thing is a cover-up, and if you thought that's all he was, then he must have fooled you good!"

Harrelson looked at Yoshi as if he were a monster in the lab. "But...I've never seen him down here!"

Yoshi crossed his arms as Sarah did the talking. He actually was not surprised that this bastard was in part of this. After all, wouldn't a power-hungry, arrogant jerk want to be rolling in the money that this kind of stuff would make?

"He's here at nights on the weekend, sir," continued Sarah.

Yoshi smiled in triumph. Night in the weekend was the only time he was at work late, and Harrelson went home early. A very easy cover-up.

"Ahh, I see," said Harrelson. He then looked back at Yoshi. "Are you being paid enough for this job, Mr. Waterflower?"

Yoshi assumed that meant that he was being paid not to squeal, and assumed that Umbrella paid a lot to keep this a secret. "Yes, sir. Very much."

"Ah, good. You probably already know this, but I'm paid a lot too," Alex Harrelson walked over to Yoshi as if he now considered him his equal. "I may be the leader here, but I'm not that high in Umbrella's ladder of authority. However, Lilypad City is providing many profits for Umbrella that Raccoon City did not."

"Yeah. Shame about that, it being destroyed," grunted Yoshi, trying to sound like he knew all and saw all.

"Yes, it is a minor inconvenience, but we were lucky it was covered up as an accident, and no evidence was found on Umbrella," agreed Harrelson.

If there ever was a time that Yoshi wanted to beat the living crap out of his boss, it was now. " _Minor inconvenience', you son of a bitch?!_" he thought, outraged. "_More than five hundred people were killed!_"

"And I know you know this, but I'm proud that Lilypad City offers new experiments than all of the other Umbrella labs speckled around America offer!" he chuckled, then patted Yoshi on the back. "Have you seen the blood-suckers yet, my lad?"

"Amazing, but hideous," Yoshi muttered, keeping it as short as possible. He wanted Harrelson's hand off his back as soon as possible, as he would have preferred the lizardman's on his back at the moment.

"Yes, aren't yet? I've only been in there once or twice, but I've seen all of the labs we have. What is your favorite here?" asked Harrelson, finally removing his hand from Yoshi's back and gesturing to the lab.

"Cujo," Yoshi muttered as he pointed at the zombie dog in its steel cage.

"I thought they were called Cerberus," said Harrelson.

"I prefer Cujo," replied Yoshi, quite truthfully. Those zombie dogs reminded him of the Stephen King novels he had read once or twice.

"Suit yourself!" grunted Harrelson.

Suddenly, there was a blaring alarm! Sarah flinched and covered her ears, while Yoshi and Harrelson jumped in surprise.

"EMERGENCY!!" shouted a recording over the loud speaker. "LABORATORY NUMBER TWO HAS LOOSE T-VIRUS EXPERIMENTS!! REPEAT, LABORATORY NUMBER TWO HAS LOOSE T-VIRUS EXPERIMENTS!!"

"Ah, it's probably a drill or something like that," Harrelson grumbled, seeming more annoyed than nervous. "Nothing like that is going to happen in _my_ building!"

Yoshi nodded, yet he winced from the alarm, and a huge feeling a dread was crawling around in his mind. A cold shiver went up his spine at the thought of any of those monsters getting free.

Sarah, who seemed calm, walked next to Yoshi. "Why don't we go now, Yoshi?" she shouted over the alarm. "It's lunchtime, anyway!"

Then something very wrong happened in the lab that they looked into! A door that presumably led to another lab flung open, and several terrified scientists ran into the lab. The windows were almost sound-proof, so the three humans looking into the laboratory could barely hear anything, especially over the alarm. Yet they could very easily see a monstrous spider skitter into the room.

The spider was the size of a small car, with brown hair and green strips running down its body. Yoshi, Sarah and Harrelson watched in complete horror as the giant spider leapt at a female scientist with jumping power none of the three thought was possible. It knocked to the floor, and they could only see her mouth open, screaming in total silence.

The spider's fangs, each the size and equally sharp as a carving knife, dug into her back. Blood spurted out, and the woman squirmed in pain, but the spider had a foot on top of each of her limbs, pinning her down. The spider's fangs dug deeper, drinking her blood and feasting on her flesh. The scientists in the room ran for the other doors, panicking and screaming. No one bothered to help the women by attacking the spider, and she was squirming less and less as her strength left her.

Yoshi looked over at Harrelson, who wore a facial expression of disbelief. "Where the hell are the guards?!" he exclaimed, shouting at his boss for the first time ever.

"They...they should be here soon!" sputtered Harrelson.

As if on cue, a man with a shotgun ran into the laboratory, pushing the scientists out of the way. He pointed his shotgun at the spider, only to be knocked over by a screaming, terror-stricken man. The shotgun slid across the floor, and the guard struggled to get up. When he ran over to pick it up, he failed to notice where it had slid over to.

The Hunter had been awaken by all of the chaos and screaming, and was now hissing and shrieking, wanting to kill anything that was living. When the guard was near, it received the chance. Thrusting its claw between the steel bars, it stabbed the guard in the chest, then plunged its claw deep into the man, killing him quite quickly.

Yoshi didn't want to watch any more. He turned around and ran for the door. "Sarah, come on!" he shouted, but he really didn't have to, for Sarah was already running for the door.

When they burst out of the room, Yoshi saw all of the scientists in the monsterless room running in the direction Sarah and Yoshi were heading. The alarm was still blaring, and Yoshi noticed people running out of rooms and heading for the elevator, for safety.

"My God...," he heard Sarah exclaim, and looked at her. She was looking in the lab, and then he saw it too. One of the giant frogs was loose, and it had snagged a young woman with its giant tongue. The horrifying frog reeled in the flailing, screaming woman like a fisherman with his rod, and then pulled her into its mouth. Yoshi tore his eyes away, but Sarah was unable to stop. She watched in horror as the frog monster slammed the woman's head against the ground, knocking her out as he devoured her entirely.

"I've got to help them!" she exclaimed suddenly, then turned to Yoshi. Before he could protest, she said, "I have friends in there, and I know where the weapons are stored. Please, run and tell the police! I'll come as soon as everyone gets out!"

She pleaded with her beautiful eyes for him to run. He nodded quickly before he dashed for the elevator, wondering if he would ever see her again.

When he reached the short flight of stairs that led to the elevator, he had to practically shove his way through to get up the stairs. Everyone was screaming and whimpering, and Yoshi's ears rang from the noise.

He finally managed to get to the elevator after shoving through the crowd. Yet he could see it was being filled to the brim with people. He was going to have to wait for the ride down.

"Screw this, I'm taking the stairs!" Yoshi exclaimed, and darted for the door that Sarah had told her was for the stairway. Nobody followed him, probably convinced that the elevator was safer or quicker.

Yoshi belted up the stairs, the screaming of the people and the alarm blaring making his head throb. "_This can't be happening, this can't be happening,_" was repeating in his mind over and over. When he reached the second floor, he dashed out of the janitor's small room, and down the flight of stairs to the first floor, hoping and praying that he was going to get out alive to tell the police everything.

What he did not know was that Umbrella would not let this secret get out, so before he reach the main doors of the first floor, a very thick wall of steel had slid in front of each of the doors, preventing all escape for the humans inside. From the outside, no one could tell, for Umbrella had not made the casual glass doors that most skyscrapers have. It was impossible to get in now, or to get out...

***

The elevator was packed with people, almost allowing no room for them to even move their arms. They waited as the elevator crawled up the floors, all of them sweating and gasping in fear.

Suddenly, a loud impact came from the roof of the elevator. There was a horrible scrapping sound that followed, yet nobody could raise their hands to cover their ears. After several loud scraps, the people watched in sheer terror as large claws ripped the ceiling open. A horrible monster looked down at the people inside, which looked like a skinned man with no eyes, horrible claws on all fours, and an exposed brain for a cranium. A long, dripping tongue whipped out from the monster's mouth, and the saliva that landed on humans resulted in cries of pain as it burned like acid.

Someone shrunk up against the wall, accidentally pressing the Emergency Stop button. The elevator jerked to a sudden stop, and the monster jumped in, tearing up the defenseless prey it had caught, and soon the elevator was filled with blood and screams of agony.

It never reached the designated floor.


	2. Falco Alfred

**__**

Chapter 01

Falco Alfred

Two hours later...

***Lilypad High School***

Falco Alfred was never the kind of kid to speak up or act out. He always kept to himself, which made him branded as the loner of Lilypad High School. His unruly, black hair was usually kept under a cap where it stuck out at the sides, and he had very rare eyes; one of them was blue, and the other was green. He was slightly short as well, only five and a half feet, but he had much worse problems.

He was also the most mocked teenager in the entire school. In the first week of school, some punk had stolen his binder, which was where he was carrying his personal writing. Falco found that very ironic, because it was only for one day that he was contain these files in his school binder, and that was the day it was stolen.

The writings were bits and pieces he did in his free time. He loved writing, and planned on being a fictional writing when he graduated. They were all based on small things that he liked, from the video games he played to the animés he watched.

His writings were photocopied, and literally posted all over the walls for all to see. He had ripped them off whenever he saw them, but the damage was done. The high school's student population was now officially his enemy. They knew all of his fantasies, his opinions and his ideas.

Falco had a love for monsters and creatures, which ranged from playing Dungeons & Dragons with his two sisters, playing Pokémon and creating new kinds, to original stories of science fictional aliens and fantasy monsters. Many small writings and ideas of his took up many pages. His D&D character's sheet, an elvin ranger, was also part of his collection of personal writings.

Several animés were included in his fictional writings. Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Slayers, Cardcaptors, and a few other, less-known animés. He created original characters, and wrote many ideas for "pairing" characters.

He played video and computer games, and had a love for the series of Monkey Island, Nintendo's characters, and games that the company Blizzard made; ideas for stories were part of his writing, as well as brief daydreams of him in the world of Starcraft or Warcraft written down for fun.

His taste of music was different too, or, in the words of the popular and tough kids, queer. He preferred "Weird Al" Yankovic, and hated the most-liked music of the majority of the school, which was Eminem, Marilyn Manson, AC-DC and the like. Falco knew such opinions would get nothing but hatred after the first two days of going to the school, and he was more than right.

Falco Alfred also had the most unthinkable opinion that caused teenagers to spray paint his locker with disgusting words, to insult him in the hallways without even lowering their voices, and to treat him with intense discrimination when he was part of any group project. He liked the Star Wars character Jar-Jar Binks; he even made a D&D character sheet for him. Several of the writing ideas were around Jar-Jar, even one where the Gungan becomes a Jedi Knight!

The average human might think Falco Alfred was a strange child if he had only known him through these writings. That was how the other teenagers reacted to him, with immature hatred and blatant discrimination. Members of each grade level mocked the junior, but it was hard to tell who were supposed to be freshmen and who were seniors, because they all insulted him at the same level of intelligence.

Falco Alfred had taken five months of this, and his grades were slipping; he was breaking down emotionally inside, and was going his parents if they would consider moving before he was beaten. They had moved to Lilypad City this year, and Falco wanted more than anything to move back.

He lived with his mom, step dad and two stepsisters. Falco's biological father had traveled to Raccoon City to meet a friend, and never came back. His step dad was an old friend of mom, who had also lost his wife when she visited her sister in Raccoon City. He had two daughters, Jessica and Krystal, and they were the best sisters Falco could ask for.

It was Friday. School was out, and he was walking out of his English class, thinking about the essay he taken so much time into writing. He had just received it back, and discovered he had earned a B, which made him very unhappy; he thought it was his best work in a long time, but he figured right then it was just not any good.

"Look out, here comes faggot boy!" he heard someone say outloud when he headed for his locker. Ignoring the usual gibes, he started twirling the numeral lock.

"Hey, you screwing Jar-Jar tonight, instead of coming to the School Swing?" someone called out, getting scattered laughs.

Falco rolled his eyes as he opened his locker. "Why do people still find that funny after two million times?" he grumbled to himself as he shoved his English textbook into the locker. He pulled out his history book, for he would be studying tonight, instead of going to the School Swing.

He really did not want to participate in any event that was going to contain the majority of the high school board in one room. Especially when it was in the name of a party with a really, _really_ stupid name! Then again, there weren't a lot of students that struck Falco as creative in his multi-colored eyes.

Only two stood out. Krystal, who was his stepsister. She had tried to run for High School President, but lost to another girl, whom Krystal described as "the definition of a power-hungry bimbo." Falco was inclined to agree, although he also felt that being her stepbrother was part of the reason she lost as well. The other other being he would consider being of remote intelligence and creativity in this school was a very popular, very pretty girl named Mandy Sabrina.

Mandy could not be mistaken for any of the light-headed, prissy girls of Lilypad High School. She made people think twice about telling dumb blond jokes around her, not only because she had one of the highest grade averages in the school, but she was also very intimidating in her own way. Maybe it was because she took the high school's material arts class, maybe because her emerald eyes were vocal on their own, or maybe it was that she had enough wit to be today's Groucho Marx.

Sure, she wasn't perfect. Anyone who hung out with the popular kids definitely was not flawless, to Falco's opinion; she probably had an issue or two that would be the reason. He had also seen her reading one of the photocopied versions of his writings, and she was smiling quite broadly, so it was clear to him that she thought he was loony too. He still didn't know which piece it was that she had read to that day, but did it matter?

Someone walked up to Falco while he was still squinting into his locker. She was wearing blue jeans, a plain green t-shirt, a black watch, and white sneakers. Her hair reached down to her waist freely, and was dyed blue; a dark, animé-like blue. She was also taller than Falco by a couple inches.

"Ya got a date for the dance yet?" she asked him playfully.

Falco smirked at his stepsister, who grinned back. Krystal knew perfectly that he was not going, but she wasn't going to resist teasing him. "Sure do," he replied. "Jar-Jar Binks."

"Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically as she cocked her eyebrow. She didn't care much for Star Wars, so her opinion on Jar-Jar was neutral. She never could understand how people could get so worked up on a secondary character anyway.

"How about you?" he asked. "You ready for the dance?"

"Please!" she scoffed as they walked to the parking lot. Krystal was one-hundred percent tomboy, not giving a second thought about the clothes she pulled on each day. "You know just as well as I do that no one asked me!"

"In other words, you're going like that," he hypothesized as he pointed at her jeans and t-shirt look.

"You've got it, little brother," Krystal was only a year older than Falco, and just barely so. Even though they were related by their parents being married only, the two acted like normal siblings.

They reached the parking lot, and entered his step dad's car. Even though both had a driver's license, Krystal usually drove. As she started up the car, she muttered slightly, "You know, you should go anyway. It'd be the perfect opportunity to meet a girl."

"Like who?" replied Falco, a little more harshly than he meant to. Krystal knew how much torment he had been putting up with at school, and even though she shared barely any herself, she couldn't stand it. It hurt her to see her stepbrother mocked so much, even though they had only known each other for less than a year.

"I dunno," she admitted as she backed out. "Maybe that Paige chick?"

"Paige Danielle?" he repeated, amazed Krystal even suggested that. "Are you nuts? Someone could ask her out, and someone else could invite her ego out too!"

"I know. I thought you could ask her ego out," she joked as she drove out of the school.

"Nah, there's no one I'd like to dance with," he commented as he leaned back in his seat.

"How about Mandy?" she asked. "I hear she's very sweet!"

Falco didn't reply at first, he just stared out his window. Krystal was now nervous that he had offended him, for he had told her once that he had a crush on Mandy Sabrina. She also knew that he had tried several times to drop that crush and move on, but his attraction to her was too strong.

"She's one of the popular kids," he finally muttered. "How sweet can she be? Just because she's good-looking doesn't mean she's my type,"

"Have you even talked to her?" asked Krystal.

"...No. She's always hanging with those freaks who if get within a ten-foot radius of them, they look like a waste treatment plant moved next door."

"Does she act like that?" challenged his stepsister.

Falco thought about it, then replied, "No."

"So, go to the dance and ask her! She's not taken, from what I hear!"

"What about Shaun Fogel?"

Krystal rolled her dark green eyes when he thought about Shaun Fogel. As far as Falco and Krystal was concerned, if Shaun didn't grow up to be a pimp, he was one already. He was the most popular boy, groping the girls that would let him. He had made the mistake of getting too fresh with Krystal once, and received a slap across a face that he for so long deserved. Unfortunately, this was also during the time when Krystal was running for president, so her chances dropped to bar none after she slapped the most popular boy in school. What was worse was that the "attack" was "unprovoked," or so the school newspaper claimed.

"If that asshole gets ten feet to Mandy, you know she'll kick the shit out of him, Falco!" she said. "You know what goes on between those two!"

She was right. Mandy would have nothing to do with Shaun, and it was known across the school that the most popular boy wanted her in any way possible. Mandy kept her distance from him as much as possible.

"Come on, Falco!" Krystal spoke up, taunting her stepbrother a little. "Wouldn't you like to dance with her?" Then she added in a sing-song voice, "She's not that bad-looking!"

Falco smirked at the older girl. "Not that good-looking? That doesn't come close to describing her and you know it."

"Ah, so the truth comes out!" Krystal was enjoying this tremendously; she had Falco hooked. "She's got nice legs, great hair, beautiful eyes, and good...how do you boys call them today?"

Falco made a face, knowing what Krystal was insinuating. Truth was, Falco never cared for discussing the subject with anybody, especially since it was incredibly embarrassing to him. He was not about to admit what he thought of Mandy's chest, especially _not_ to his stepsister.

Krystal raised an eyebrow, then added, "She's quite decent in that department. And she doesn't look irregular either...,"

"Are you going to start that again?!" exclaimed Falco playfully.

Ever since Krystal lost her run for president, she was fuming over the winner. Krystal never admitted it to anyone but her family, but she believed the girl had somehow received breast implants; she also suspected that her brain had been removed and stuffed in her chest for more size. Falco just suspected tissues to be the case, but Krystal brought up the matter constantly. He couldn't blame her, for the bleached blond with blue eyes portrayed the stereotypical "stupid blond," and had won by doing nothing after all Krystal had worked for to be High School President.

"No, I'm not!" said Krystal firmly. She concentrated on the road, and Falco drifted off into space. That was a constant habit of his.

His mind was suddenly filled of images of Mandy. She looked so gorgeous to him, and she only know him through some stupid writings that were pilfered from him. He wanted more than anything to just talk to her, get to know her personally. Yet she was always surrounded by those stupid-

"That bitch was like Lara Croft with extra implants!" Krystal suddenly grumbled, and Falco burst out laughing. He knew Krystal was incapable of bringing up the topic of the High School President without adding an insult to her opponent. Falco had trouble remembering her name, however.

"What was her name?" he asked, after he was done laughing.

"Imogine Susanna," she grumbled. "Same initials for Ignorant Slut,"

"Well, Mandy doesn't hang out with her, thank God," he said, mainly to himself.

"How do you know that?"

"I know all of the people she hangs out by name."

"Why ever would you want to know those bastards' names?"

"I need to have some names for the people who get knocked off in my stories, don't I?" he replied.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled.

They talked about the fictional writings he was doing currently until they arrived at home. Yet as they walked inside, Falco answered a question of Krystal's that he hadn't answered right away.

"I'm still not going to the dance," he said. "I don't care that it's casual, so that I don't have to wear a tuxedo. And as much as you think that I'd love to have my hands on Mandy, I'd prefer to stay home. I have homework, and I haven't worked on my stories in days."

"Suit yourself," she said with a shrug. "Personally, I can't blame you. I'm only going because my friends are, and they'll probably play a ton of music I can't dance to. Also, for that little thing I told you about. But still, you're missing out on getting your hands on Mandy! They will be playing slow dances," she added slyly.

But Falco's mind was set. He didn't want to go, and even the thought of slow dancing with Mandy Sabrina (a thought that him swallow in apprehension just thinking about it) wasn't going to change his mind.

They entered their home, and Falco made his way to his room, only stopping to say hi to Jessica on the way there.

"I can't believe you're not going to a dance!" his younger stepsister called to him as he walked by her room.

Jessica was fourteen, and went to Lilypad Middle School. She was very different than Krystal, as she took ten minutes a day what to wear. She liked to wear a little make-up, and sometimes decorated her long, light brown hair with all kinds of fancy objects that Falco had never heard of. Her green eyes were like her older sister's, but she didn't look like Krystal otherwise. Although she sometimes sounded like a Valley Girl or the like, Jessica had a lot of heart and intelligence to counter her material girl ways.

Britney Spears music was blaring from her room, and Falco smirked at her from her doorway. "Why, you wanna be my date?" he asked her sarcastically, yet playfully.

Jessica, lying on her pink-sheeted bed, blew a bubble from her gum and burst it loudly. She had been reading a magazine, but had set it down to talk to her stepbrother. "Incredibly," she replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

Her older stepbrother winced as the song hit an especially loud note. "How can you listen to her all the time?" he asked her.

With a roll of her eyes, Jessica replied, "_Because_ I like her! All you guys think of when you think of her is a great body. You blow off the fact that she's a singer. I'll give you credit though, Falco, because you personally don't think got implants."

"Nah, we all know who got the implants in this house," joked Falco, and Jessica laughed a little.

Returning to her magazine, she added, "Besides, if you went to the dance with her, you would also see that's she a dancer too,"

"Maybe," he cast a glance at one of her Britney Spears posters. The pop singer was only clad in shorts and a bra, or at least it looked like a bra to Falco. He really had no clue what it was in the world of clothing, but as far as he was concerned, it showed off more than enough cleavage than he could take. Slightly blushing, he turned his eyes away from the lovely poster, then asked his sister, "What's that thing she wearing on top in this poster?"

"What would a guy care?" she replied, not looking at the poster. "It shows off part of her boobs, so that's all men are interested in."

"True in most cases," he admitted.

"If Mandy wore one, you'd be delighted, I'm sure!"

That surprised Falco very much. He never told Jessica about his crush on Ms. Sabrina, but she knew! "How do you know about that?" he exclaimed.

"I overheard Krystal telling one of her friends on the phone. Do you even listen to her music?"

Now Falco was confused. "Her _music'_?" he repeated.

"See?!" his young stepsister shouted. "Men don't care that women like Britney and Mandy Moore sing! They just like their bodies! Honestly-"

Falco walked to his room smirking, leaving Jessica to ramble about some sexist issue that he had heard several times already. He couldn't believe that his sister believed he had a crush on Mandy Moore. He held nothing against the singer, but it amused him that when Krystal said Mandy, Jessica automatically thought it was one of her favorite singers.

Falco's room was not particularly interesting, apart from the poster of "Weird Al" Yankovic and one of Groucho Marx. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled his history book out his backpack and began studying.

***Umbrella Company Building***

"Is there anyway to get out of here?!"

Yoshi Waterflower was close to panicking. He and a handful of survivors had locked themselves in a room, only armed with one handgun. Yoshi had managed to take it from a dead security guard, who was mauled to death by a zombie dog.

No one answered him right away. One of the men was eying another man in a lab coat furiously.

"This is all your fault!" he exclaimed. "Where the hell did those monsters come from?! One minute, this is a normal building, the next, zombie dogs are running around on the stairs!"

"My friend was killed by a giant spider!" a woman exclaimed, gaining up on the scientist. "The thing was crawling on the ceiling and spat poison all over her!"

"Tell us now, you bastard!" someone else exclaimed.

"All right!" the scientist exclaimed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and Yoshi the blood splattered on his coat. "Mind you all, I'm as innocent as you all are. Umbrella is to fault here!"

"You helped make Cujo and all the other freaks!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"They threatened to kill my brother and my girlfriend if I didn't!" the scientist exploded. "Umbrella had tabs on everyone who worked on those monsters! Some are willing, some are just being paid a lot to keep quiet, and some, like me, have loved ones in jeopardy."

"So what on earth is making these spiders and dogs and frogs so lethal?!" Yoshi asked, calming down.

"I'm...not sure. They never told me personally, but I do know that all the animals were treated with some kind of...virus. Any human who was bitten by them or what some of the scientists called infected,' where treated as fast and efficiently as possible. However, if it was too late...,"

The scientist stopped, and one man shouted, "What?! What happened?"

"Did any of you ever hear of Raccoon City?" the scientist asked, shaking from what Yoshi thought was fear.

"That city that was nuked and rumored to have the walking dead through it?" someone spoke up. "That old, stupid urban legend?"

"It's true," With a deep swallow, the man continued. "The virus slowly decomposes humans cells, causing them to die slowly. Yet the virus is supposed to regenerate dead brain cells, and since it only can give life to a few, they live once again, but not fully alive. It...it makes the living dead real."

"Too goddamn real!" one man shouted. "Are you saying any of us can be infected by this virus?"

"Only if you are bitten or scratched!" the scientist proceeded.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a horrible scream! Everyone looked around to see a middle-aged woman clutching her arm, blood leaking out from under her hand. "That...that man bit me!" she screamed, pointing at a man who looked half-demented.

"So...hungry!" he moaned. "Must...feed...itchy...itchy...," With that, he lunged at the woman, biting at her throat!

Yoshi acted fast. He pointed his gun at the crazed man and fired. After two bullets to the head, the man stopped and rolled off of his prey. Yoshi then noticed his skin looked crusty and decayed, pieces missing here and there. His eyes were hideous blue orbs, and his mouth had blood caked around it now. The lady who this horrible man had attacked was dead, her throat torn apart.

"He must have been infected," the scientist muttered tonelessly. "She is infected now too, and will soon rise up and attack us. A zombie's hunger is never complete, and fresh meat is the only food they can eat.

"We've got to get out of here!" someone screamed.

"How? All of the exits have monsters lurking outside!"

Everyone except the scientist and Yoshi started shouting at each other, pandemonium ensuing. Yoshi walked over to the scientist, and sat down close to him.

"Is there any way out?" he asked him slowly.

The scientist looked up at him with weary eyes. "There are three,"

"Where are they?"

"Passages. They lead to the park around Lilypad Lake, City Hall and the High School."

"...Why the hell would Umbrella want pathways to those places?"

"I have no clue. Maybe for escapes such as these, or maybe for people who worked for them, or maybe they were going to do the unthinkable, and kidnap humans to experiment on!"

"Where have you been?" Yoshi exclaimed. "Don't you read the paper? There has been several kidnappings, I think maybe five!"

The scientist was silent for a minute or two, as Yoshi remembered the headlines of the kidnappings well. Two teenagers, one male and one female, and three adults, two male and one female. Umbrella must have captured them and turned them into zombies...or worse.

"Can we get to those pathways, Mr...?" Yoshi asked the scientist.

He was quiet, then muttered, "Stan. Stan Murray. And no, not unless we go back into the lab. Even then, it is a labyrinth to get to either one. The labs are so large and comply of many rooms, and the doors are...,"

"What? What are they?" Yoshi tried hard to speak over the peoples' arguing.

"They are usually open, and are only sealed shut when a human activates the electronic lock! ...If no one sealed the lock...,"

"Then what? What?!"

"Then these monsters will travel to the high school, City Hall and the lake unchecked!" Murray whispered, and Yoshi had only just barely heard him.

A shriek pierced the air, and Murray and Yoshi looked over to see the dead woman pull herself up. Already, her skin was falling off and her eyes were glazed over. She reached for the nearest man with a loud, hungry moan.

Yoshi pointed his gun and fired, but missed. He fired again, and hit the woman on the side of the head. Blood spurted out, and the zombie flinched. Still walking, she headed toward Yoshi! He tried to fire again, but his gun clicked, signaling that it was empty. He backed up, breathing hard and thinking that he was going to die.

Murray acted fast. He lifted a chair up and slammed it against the zombie's head. With a cry and a moan, the zombie woman fell down.

"We've got to get to one of the passages, Murray!" panted Yoshi, as he gasped for air. "It's our only chance before we kill each other!"

"Passages? What passages?" someone shouted.

"Murray here says that Umbrella has passages that lead out to the city. We have to get out and tell the people about what Umbrella is doing!"

Everyone looked at each other, some agreeing and some disagreeing.

"We're safe in here!"

"Help will come!"

"He's right!"

"We're not armed!"

"We have to do it!"

"What about those monsters?"

"Umbrella," shouted Murray, quieting everyone, "will not send help. They would sooner help these monsters polish us off to keep this from the public. If we stay in here, Umbrella could bomb the place and make it look like terrorists did the job. We must try to escape, so grab whatever you can use a weapon!"

Yoshi swallowed hard. He clutched the empty pistol, then muttered under his breath, "I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning!"

_KA-RUUUUUUNCH!!_

The wall to his left exploded, plaster and wood spraying the people. The horrible monster that had butchered the people in the elevator crawled into the room! Its claws and mouth were coated with blood and bits of flesh, and it seemed to be grinning as it looked at the terrified people. Yoshi had fallen down when the wall had been ripped open, and the monster did not see him, for it was looking directly at the crowd of frightened people.

"A LICKER!" Murray shouted. "RUN!!"

The Licker hissed and leapt at the people, slamming a man against a table as everyone scattered. It dug its claws into the man's chest, ripping out organs and spilling blood everywhere. Yoshi was splattered with blood as the Licker ignored the other humans, screaming and running around, as it feasted on its prey.

Yoshi got to his feet, and headed for one of the doors, but then he saw a young woman being grabbed by a zombie in that doorway! It bit down on her shoulder, tearing off a chunk of flesh! Yoshi then decided to run through the hole in the wall, as the Licker pounced on another victim, knocking her down and then digging its jaws into her back.

All Yoshi heard was screaming of his fellow humans being slaughtered, and he didn't want to look back. He couldn't help them, and he didn't want to see them get ripped apart and eaten. He could only hope that they didn't all die, especially Murray; the man seemed trustworthy and innocent. This was a nightmare come true.

***Falco Alfred's House***

Falco ate dinner as he listened to Krystal talk about the dance. He tried hard not to grin as he listened to her, because he knew where she was leading the conversation to. He also noticed that Jessica was struggling too.

"So this whole dance thing is supposed to an event for the students, right?" Krystal was saying. "They are only going to be one or two teachers there, hardly enough to keep a watch over everything! Ten bucks says someone spikes the punch or gets high!"

"Or start dancing in inappropriate ways?" Falco's mom asked. Falco's mom has shoulder-length red hair, blue eyes and is normal height for a woman. She's still in her forties, and her first name was Elaine. She is a waitress at a fancy restaurant, where the pay is great, but the food is terrible to Falco's taste.

"Bingo. I also bet that there will be a lot of parking, if you follow me," replied Falco's blue-haired stepsister.

Falco's step dad shook his head in disgust. He has brown, straight hair and green eyes, which obviously were passed on to his daughters. He is quite tall, and his name was Jason. He is an architect, and his business was doing fine. "I don't understand why you're going, Krystal! If you disapprove of this, and if you're certain boys are going to want to do that kind of stuff with you-"

"Dad, I have to go!" she protested, folding her arms across her chest. "Because if this whole School Swing...," she rolled her eyes as she stated the name mockingly.

"_Here it comes_," thought Falco, who wasn't eating any food, just in case he started laughing.

"Then I'll be able to prove to the school board that Imogine Susanna is not fit to be High School President!" she exclaimed. "If I'm not there, then I can't say how terrible it was!"

Falco and Jessica started snickering, unable to control themselves. Krystal glared at them, even though she knew it was coming herself. "Although I don't want to go personally, I'm just going to be with my friends. They're highly supportive of what I'm doing, and they also want that bimbo out of office before she sleeps with the school board and makes it impossible to her to be kicked out!"

That did it. Falco and Jessica burst out laughing, finding it very humorous every time Krystal lost her cool and insulted Imogine Susanna without holding back. Elaine sighed, while Jason chuckled to himself.

"Okay, honey. But be home before eleven o'clock!" Falco's mom suggested. "If what you're saying is true, then I don't want you there for long with hormone-driven perverts!"

"Are you going, Falco?" his step dad asked him.

He shook his head, still chuckling. "Nah, I don't want to. Besides, I'm doing a report on Robert E. Lee. He's a fascinating man!"

"Maybe," Jessica grinned wickedly. "But I'm guessing that you'd rather be studying Mandy Moore, huh?"

Falco never forgot the way Krystal burst out laughing when she heard that.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Elaine said as she stood up. "I have a late shift tonight. They're running low on hands, so I said I'd help."

"I'll drive you there, honey," suggested Jason. "I have to go to work for a little too. Frank said there's a building blueprint that he wants me to look over, but for some reason, cannot wait until tomorrow."

"I'm staying at a friend's house for the night! It's a huge sleep over, you all know?" exclaimed Jessica.

"How can we forget?" scoffed Krystal. "You haven't stopped talking about it!"

"Can you take her, honey?" asked Elaine.

"Yeah, sure. See you all later!" replied Krystal.

As Falco gathered the plates up and rinsed them off in the sink, he listened as Jessica and Krystal left. As he washed off the silverware, his step dad approached him.

"Since when did you like Mandy Moore?" he asked, chuckling.

"It's a different Mandy, Jason," Falco called his step dad by his first name, although he meant to one day call him just plain "dad."

"She from school?"

"Yeah. Well, good night!" he said as he walked to his room. "Drive safely."

"Okay, bye Falco!" his step dad called. "Be in bed by ten!"

"Don't worry, I will!" he called.

Falco went in his room, and pretty much stayed in there until ten o'clock. He studied for his math test, and read about Robert E. Lee and the Civil War. When he was done, he was still pretty much awake.

Dressed in his pajamas, he tossed and turned in bed, trying to go to sleep. He always had a problem with sleeping, and tonight was no exception. Especially with the problem of local teenagers.

Their house was right across from the park that encircled Lilypad Lake, which was a place for teenagers of Lilypad High School to go to hang out, to get drunk and have fights, or to have sex. Falco usually heard the particularly loud couples, and any brawls that took place there. It happened very seldom, but when it did, Falco wasn't very pleased. They were much more disgusting than arousing to hear.

He remembered when Imogine Susanna had sex with her current boyfriend a month ago. It wasn't that Falco had spied on him, it was that Falco was used to hearing her voice from school, and he was shouting out her name constantly. Krystal was delighted, planning to use this, but Falco pointed out that she couldn't prove it happened, so she dropped it.

Falco looked at his clock. It gleamed 10: 24 brightly, and Falco moaned. He tossed some more, trying to get to sleep. Outside, he heard a car's tires squealed, but ignored it when no crash was heard following. He stared up at the ceiling, still wide awake.

Actually, Falco was not anxious to go to sleep that much. He wanted to be awake for when Krystal got home, and told him about what happened. He was actually just as anxious to hear if the party was bad enough to get Imogine kicked out of office. Also, he had very strange dreams, and didn't like going to sleep.

Some of his dreams were revolving around his death, like the one where he was in Raccoon City when it was wiped out in a huge explosion. He frequently dreamed of people at school in fairly warped dreams, ranging from them being monsters to them taking over the world and having him executed. He also dreamed about the monsters a lot, which he didn't mind, so long as he wasn't maimed.

Trying hard not to think of anything like that, he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep so that he wouldn't be tired tomorrow.

***Lilypad High School***

"This place sucks...," muttered Krystal as she leaned against the wall. Her friends were all with her, doing the same thing. Bright lights shone around like a disco floor, and the music blasted the air at such a high volume that Krystal wanted to cover to ears.

Each of her friends, all seniors too, were around her, each of them doing something different. Olivia was leaning on the wall next to Krystal, keeping her eye on a boy she particularly liked. Terry was sitting in a nearby chair, staring at the floor. Heather and Sally were chatting, and Julius, Krystal's only male friend, was clowning around like he usually did.

"You've got that right!" muttered Olivia to Krystal, but Krystal barely heard what she said over the loud music.

"Why don't you ask a guy out to dance, Krystal?" Julius asked.

"Whenever you ask a girl to dance, dude," was her reply.

"Then at the rate I'm going, you're not dancing tonight."

Krystal giggled, then looked down at Terry. She had been sitting here practically since Krystal had arrived. "You okay, honey?"

"I'm fine, really," she replied.

"Say, who's watching your little brother?" Krystal asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Some babysitter," replied Terry, not even looking up. This surprised Krystal, for Terry was usually energetic and talkative. "For some reason...I...I just don't...,"

"You don't what?"

"...I don't know if trust that woman. I feel like something really bad's going to happen to him...,"

"Hey, it'll be okay, honey," Krystal placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and her friend looked up with grateful eyes. Those brown eyes were empty of the usual sparkle until now, but Krystal felt like they were forced a bit.

"So...how come your brother didn't come?" Terry asked. She had always thought that Falco was a bit cute, but like most students at the high school, believed that he was weird.

"Ah, didn't want to. Simple as that, really," Krystal admitted, waving her hand as if to blow the topic off.

"Well, if he did come, he'd have a better chance at getting to dance than me!" shouted Julius, making the three girls laugh.

"Yeah, it's a shame your stepbrother is so...strange!" Olivia said.

"He's not that strange, Livy," replied Krystal. "And please, lay off the insults. I get enough of that from our bimbo president and her bimbo friends."

"Ya got that right," muttered Terry, a spark of anger ignited in her attitude.

"Think I should ask them one of those bimbos to dance?" asked Julius.

Heather had overheard this, and replied with, "Go ahead, Julius. That may be the best you can get for tonight!"

Krystal playfully punched her friend's shoulder, as Julius looked down at the floor, somewhat embarrassest.

"Hey, Krystal!" Sally called to the blue-haired girl. "Spikers at two o'clock!"

Falco's stepsister looked around to where Sally was pointing, and saw three snickering boys pouring some kind of liquor into the punch bowl. She smirked and chuckled triumphantly. Score one point for her report on this dance.

"I guess punch is out of the question now," Julius grumbled. "And that's so depressing. It was cherry flavored!"

The song that was blaring over the loud speakers ended just then, and a slow song played. The lights were changed to blue and white hues, as couples started to slow dance. That reminded Krystal of something that had been on her mind.

"Hey, guys? Have you seen Mandy Sabrina here yet?" she asked her friends.

"Yeah, once. She was with her friends," replied Julius.

"Why on earth would you want to know if she was here?" asked Sally. "She's no trouble-maker!"

"Well, you know my brother has a thing for her, so I thought I'd see if she was here or not!"

The girls giggled, and Terry snickered, "I so cannot believe your brother likes Mandy Sabrina. She is one of the most popular girls, and he's...well-"

"My brother, and let's leave it at that, please," Krystal requested, almost sternly.

"Think I just ask Mandy Sabrina to dance?" joked Julius. "The slow dance is on, ya know!"

"Do you even know how?" said a familiar voice behind him.

It was Mandy Sabrina, smirking at Julius and standing right behind him. She was wearing a long-sleeved, green shirt and blue track pants, and her blond hair contained a red headband. She giggled as Julius cried out in mock horror, and hid behind Olivia.

"Hey, Krystal?" she then approached Falco's stepsister, and asked, "Have you seen Shaun around lately?"

"Uhhhh...no, I haven't!" admitted Krystal, still in mild shock as to what was happening right now.

"Thank God!" Mandy rolled her emerald eyes and shook her head in what seemed like annoyance. "But is he here?"

"Yeah, we saw him earlier, Mandy!" replied Heather, who was looking somewhat excited. What had happened earlier was Shaun looked at Krystal, called her something quite foul, and then walked off.

"Okay then. Thanks, girls!" Mandy smiled at them, then started to walk off, then stopped when Julius called to her.

"Why are you asking us, huh?"

Mandy smiled at him, then replied, "So I could ask you to slow dance, big boy!"

The girls all laughed, while Julius looked half excited, half mortified. Mandy, after done laughing, added, "Really though, I just wanted to know if you all had seen him. Plus, I do believe Krystal is going to be making a very unflattering review about this party when we're done, so I think him showing could add to the worst things that happened!"

This surprised the group of friends, and Krystal tried to act innocent. "What...what makes you think I'd do that?"

"Well, ever since you lost to Imogine for High School President, you two haven't been acting all that friendly towards each other," she raised a eyebrow, then added, "Not that I disprove, I hate her too."

She then smiled in a friendly way, and added, "Well, see you all around. And Krystal? Say hi to your brother for me, will you please?"

"Don't drink the punch!" Julius called, then looked at his friends with an astonished face when she was gone. "Can you believe that?! One of the most popular girls chatted with us like if we were worthy mortals!"

"She must think your brother is someone else though," Sally added, looking at Krystal. "There's no way she's interested in Falco."

Krystal shrugged neutrally. Maybe that was right, maybe Mandy was just being polite, or maybe Sally was wrong and Mandy was interested in Falco. But Krystal, deep inside, believed it to be the first or second thought, even though the third one would make Falco very much elated.

The slow dance was coming to an end, and suddenly, she felt the nudge of an elbow on her arm. It was Julius, who was blushing slightly and looking at her. "Hey, wanna dance to the rest of this song, Krystal?"

She smirked playfully at him. "I'd be delighted."

They slow-danced to the rest of the song, which was only about half a minute left. When it was over, Krystal's girlfriends were calling out to them in a teasing manner, whistling and the like. Julius chuckled, then muttered, "You're not bad, Krystal."

"Neither are you, Julius," she replied, then walked back to the others, who teased them more.

"So, you two have a wedding date or what?" joked Sally.

"Har har, very funny!" Krystal replied sarcastically. "Hey, I'm going to the ladies' room now, so keep an eye out for me, will ya?"

"You're not going to the gym's bathroom, are you?" Olivia called to her, but Krystal didn't reply. She just walked away, trying to keep her face down but not bumping into anyone.

Truth was, Krystal didn't need to go to the bathroom, and she didn't care that the gym's bathroom was rumored to be haunted; that was were the two students who had been kidnapped had last been seen going. Her face felt hot, and she wanted to splash some cold water onto it. For some strange reason, it was like this just when she started dancing with Julius.

She left the gym, and walked down the hallway, where the bathrooms were. Krystal almost burst into a spirit as she headed for the ladies' room, and almost threw the door open. She ran for the sink and ran the faucet, cold water spilling down; so much for this place being haunted.

Splashing the water on her face, she breathed deeply to get over whatever it was that was stressing her out. Maybe it was the atmosphere at this stupid dance, maybe she was worried about her younger brother too. Whatever it was, she never felt this way before, and she was now pretty sure she didn't want to go to any more dances.

Then there was a moan from deep within the building. It was so quiet and muffled that she had just barely heard it, but she was positive of it. "Hello?" she called out.

Looking around, she noticed the slightly ajar janitor's door swaying back and forth. She exhaled, and wiped her hands on her shirt. Was she losing it? It was probably the building settling, or the plumbing, or an extra-loud base note from the music at the dance. She shook her head, and wiped the water from her face with her shirt.

"Back to the disaster known as a dance," she muttered, leaving the bathroom.

***Umbrella's Underground Pathways***

The zombies shuffled through the long pathway. They did not tire, they did not rest. The scuffling of their feet echoed loudly, as did their hungry moans. The bodies were shredded, either by fellow humans, zombie dogs, by Hunters or by some other monster that Umbrella created without thinking of the consequences.

In one pathway, they heard music. Loud music. No thought entered their mind that it was music, for they could not remember what music was. All they knew was that meat was up ahead, and the noise most likely meant that food was up there. They stumbled across into a room that they would have considered a janitor's room, if they were not the walking dead.

In another, they stepped out of what looked like an abandoned shack. No one had bothered with it, since not many people saw it in the inner depths of the park. And when someone did find out about it, they ignored it, or failed to notice the door that was disguised as a wall. The leading zombie knocked it open with its outstretched arms, and stumbled into the night.

Its lab coat was stained with blood, and there were huge slashes on his chest. Most likely, the man had bled to death, and then was resurrected by the virus. Blood stained its mouth from a fellow scientist that it had eaten, but that did not satisfy its hunger.

With a loud moan, it stumbled toward a house, which smelt heavily of the living. A dim light gleamed outwards, signaling the presence of someone home. No zombie is intelligent, but they know when food is about.

It staggered to the house, practically dragging itself. Food was close...so very close...it would soon feast again.

Inside the house, Falco Alfred was reading, unaware of what was stumbling towards him outside...


	3. The Hungry Undead

Author's Note - I don't own Resident Evil, or any other mentioned works. Maybe now that the zombie fighting and Resident Evil-horror are in gear, this story will get more reviews

**__**

Chapter 02

The Hungry Undead

***Falco Alfred's House***

Falco was reading _The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy_, and was enjoying it tremendously. He laughed out loud as Marvin the Paranoid Android complained some more.

"I'm feeling very depressed!" Falco imitated the robot, then laughed again. Krystal had recommended it to him, and he loved it right from the start.

Then, from outside, he heard a loud moan, from across the street. It definitely sounded from the park, and Falco knew what that meant. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, great. The reckless sex begins. You've won, Krystal."

The moans grew louder and closer, and Falco began to feel uneasy. When the groans seemed right on his front lawn, he braved a look. Turning off the light so that he could see out his window without seeing his reflection, he put the book down on his desk. He looked through his window, which was above his bed. When his eyes fell upon the creature, they grew wide, and his mouth dropped in silent horror.

The monster looked like a human and was dressed like one, but it couldn't possibly be one! Its skin was peeling and rotten, its eyeballs were sunken globes, its hair looked old and crusty, and it was walking towards the house with its arms outstretched. Imagines of zombies from video games flashed through Falco's mind, as he started to hyperventilate. The zombie was now five feet from the window, and Falco didn't want to be around when it was at the house.

His family didn't keep a gun, so he knew right then that he was practically unarmed. Leaving his room and dashing around in his pajamas, he heard the zombie crash through his window! The thing moaned loud, but it didn't sound like a moan of pain; more like hunger!

Even as fear gripped him, he started to grow angry. That stupid thing was destroying his room! Yet all this anger, all emotions but fear left him as the hungry zombie lumbered out of his room and then towards him. Its arms outstretched, its mouth gaping and teeth exposed.

For a second or two, Falco was gripped by a state of shock. The sight of this dead man with huge slashes in his chest lumbering towards him, moaning horribly and smelling worse than anything he had ever smelt in his life, terrified him. But when the zombie was almost touching him, he broke out of his state of petrification and ran from the monster, who lunged at him with its rotting arms; it missed him by just a few inches, and he nearly vomited as a wave of nausea hit his nose.

He grabbed a nearby chair in the living room and flung it as hard as he could. "Take that, you festering undead!" he shouted, his adrenaline pumping hard, as well as his heart.

The chair knocked the zombie down to the ground moaning. Falco then ran upstairs, and burst into Krystal's room. She, out of anything in this house, had the one thing that he believed would be the best weapon.

He rummaged through her belongings, not caring about being careful at this moment. When he was close to panicking, there was a loud thudding noise from the first floor. Then another and another, each one sounding closer. Falco knew that sound; it was the sound of someone walking up the steps. That someone was the zombie, still after him.

Panting hard, he dug through Krystal's closet. He swore, he could _hear_ his own heart beating, it was so loud! The zombie moaned deeply, sounding more like a growl than a moan; it sounded so close! Falco flung things behind him, not caring what mess he made.

Then he found it! Krystal's baseball bat! Just when he grabbed it and pulled it out, the zombie trudged into the room! Its rotting eyes fixed on Falco, and lumbered towards him. The young man gripped the bat as hard as he could, sweating and panting in fear.

"You ain't getting my brains, buster!" he grumbled before he swung the metal bat at the monster's head. This knocked the zombie down, and it let out a grunt. Falco swung his bat down on the dead man's head with such an impact that it sent pieces of rotten flesh and bone scattered across Krystal's room.

A couple more swings, and the zombie let out a high-pitched moan and lay still. Blood oozed out of the wounds that Falco had bashed into it, and a disgusting, greenish liquid dripped out of its mouth.

Falco gasped for air, unable to fully grasp what had just happened. He swallowed hard, then thought, "_I should've let the zombie eat me. Krystal is going to _kill_ me when she sees her room!_"

Slowly, Falco edged around the dead...undead man. "_Could zombies die?_" he wondered. He remembered a line from a computer game of his, "_How can one kill what is already dead?_"

He ran down the steps, determined to keep as much distance from him and the corpse as possible. He grabbed the nearest phone and dialed 9-1-1. Then, it struck him that the police would never believe such a story, that a zombie burst through his window and chased him around his house. Maybe he should just say that a madman attacked him, and when they got here...

But then, Falco suddenly realized something. There was no sound coming from the phone, no ringing or dial tone. It was dead, dead as the monster in his stepsister's room.

This didn't look good for him. He dropped the phone and collapsed to the ground. Shock grabbed him once again, and he felt that he had traveled to a world that Stephen King had written. Had he fallen asleep, and was dreaming this? He gave himself an awfully painful pinch to the back of his hand, and then realized that this was all real.

Suddenly, the concept of more zombies coming at the house hit him. He needed to warn his stepsisters and his parents! Staying at home until something happened sounded like an invitation to be killed.

He bolted to his room, and grimaced at the sight of his window smashed, and the zombie's marks of rotting flesh and blood stained on his bed and floor. Dismissing this for now, he grabbed his backpack and poured his school books and binders out. He wouldn't need them, but he wanted his backpack.

The first thing he did was run to the kitchen and stuff some food into plastic wrap and the like, then shoved them into a paper bag and threw them into his backpack. He also put the largest carving knife his family had in his backpack, but he covered it in a paper bag, so that it wouldn't cut him when he reached for it.

When walking through his living room, he grabbed a framed photo of his family, in case he needed to identify them to anybody he ran across. Also, he felt that he wanted some comfort in having a picture of them with him.

Back in his room, he grabbed his _Hitchhiker's_ book and tossed it in, just for the sake of holding something personal of his close to him. He actually didn't know why he was talking it, but maybe it was because he was worried that he might never come home again, so he wanted to make sure he wanted it with him.

When that concept passed through his head, he grabbed his "Weird Al" Yankovic CDs. He didn't want to lose either of them, for he remembered having to save up money to get them, and they were the only ones that the blasted music store was selling.

After applying some sandals to his feet, he approached his dresser. He looked down at his pajamas, which were not something he really wanted to go running around in. His long-sleeved, royal blue shirt and dark green pants were comfortable, but not something he wanted to be running around town in. At least he was wearing boxers under them (Falco never believed in sleeping without underwear). He had time, right? After all, maybe that was the only zombie around...

Suddenly, there was another horrible moan from outside! He looked out his demolished window to see another zombie lumbering towards his house! "_Well, screw that!_" he thought as he ran out of his room, only taking a few seconds to grab his digital watch and his cap.

He put on his watch as he ran for the back door, and pulled his cap on, still gripping Krystal's bat in his hands. Falco's cap was given to him by Jessica, and it was a black one with Blizzard's logo on it, who were responsible for giving him some of his favorite computer games.

Burst out the back door, he ran to the empty parking lot. He was upset that both cars had to be gone at this time, and even though he didn't know how to drive yet, he felt like being in a car on the road would be better than on foot. He walked into the darkness of nighttime, his wide eyes scanning for the killer zombies, his hands gripping the bat's handle as he walked into the street.

Looking around, no zombies could be seen, and the neighborhood was as calm and quiet as possible. Yet Falco did not feel comfortable, not one bit. He walked down the sidewalk, wondering what to do next.

Lilypad High School was a fifteen-minute drive, far too long to walk. He had no clue where Jessica's friend lived, and he didn't know how to get to where his dad walked. His mom's restaurant was also a distance, but she was closer, and she had one of the cars.

But then he thought of a different plan than a thirty-minute walk to his mom's work place. He could ask his neighbors for help! Tell them that he needed a ride to where his mom worked, or something of the like.

Then suddenly, he remembered the major loophole for that. All of the adults of Lilypad City were going to a meeting about town growth. Lilypad was on the outskirts, miles away from any other town, and the people of the city wanted to expand in some way. All of the teenagers were at the School Swing, and it was then that Falco figured out that Imogine Susanna planned it like that: parents at the city meeting, teenagers fooling around at the dance until the late hours. Children couldn't drive, but he didn't know of any kids around this neighborhood anyway.

He sighed, and started towards his mom's restaurant. Gripping Krystal's bat tightly as he walked towards Lilypad Park, he didn't see the second zombie that was heading for his house. Swallowing a mouthful of saliva, he looked at the park in front of him.

"_If I go through the park...,_" he thought. "_I could save around five or ten minutes getting to mom's restaurant! But didn't those things...come from the park?_"

Realizing that he didn't have time to spare, he ran towards the park. Yet then, there was a hungry moan from behind him! He looked around to see the second zombie, this one clothed in casual clothes, claw out of the bushes and shamble towards him.

With a startled cry, Falco bolted across the street, the zombie following him relentlessly. When he made it across, the night was lit up by a pair of headlights! Falco turned around to see a car, brakes screeching, plow into the zombie! The monster was knocked to the side and fell to the ground, its legs mangled.

Falco ran back to the car, where the driver jumped out of the car. He looked at the carcass that lay in front of his car, swearing and panting.

"Mister!" Falco called, running towards him. The man whirled around and pointed a gun at him. The teenaged boy raised his arms and shouted, "I'm not one of them!"

The man didn't reply at first, then lowered his gun. "You okay, kid?" he asked.

"I'm fine, yeah," replied Falco. "Don't worry, that was a zombie you hit! ...Uh, I mean...," Falco stammered, realizing that what he said what ridiculous.

"I can see," the man replied. "Those damn freaks burst into my house and bit me!" he then displayed his arm to Falco, where he could see a bloody bite wound covered in gauze wrap. "I shot the one that bit me, then tried to call the police, but the lines are down!"

"Yeah, I know," muttered Falco. "Were you heading for the police station, sir? I wanted to help my family, but-"

"Hop in, kid! I'll get us there!" the man exclaimed, and he and Falco climbed into his car.

The man then drove towards the police station, and Falco relaxed a bit. He still clung onto his stepsister's bat, and looked over at the man driving. He seemed sleepy or something, because he looked like he was having trouble focusing on the road.

"You okay?" Falco asked him quietly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. This bastard bite is just...painful, that's all."

"Once this whole thing with zombies is over, you should get that looked at. There's no telling what diseases those monsters are carrying."

"Damn right."

A lot of the trip was pretty quiet, but the man grew more and more out of focus as time passed by. He once ran a red light, but since no one else was driving around, the only objection raised was from Falco.

"Hey, you ran a red light!" he had exclaimed.

"So the hell what?!" the man almost shouted as he scratched his neck. "There are bloody zombies running around town, and you want me to obey the traffic laws?"

"I just don't want us to smash into another car and end up as the undead, that's all," grumbled Falco.

They were both silent for a few seconds, then the man said, "Sorry for yelling, kid. I'm just worried, that's all. This wound is really smarting, and I'm worried about my wife!"

"Apology accepted. Where is your wife?"

"At that stupid city growth meeting! I didn't want to go, and now I know that is a mistake! I ran around the neighborhood like an idiot, trying to warn my fellow human beings, but everyone and their grandmother has gone to that stupid meeting! I must have run around like a chicken with its damn head cut off for a couple hours! Then I jumped in my car and started to drive to the police station, and...you know what else happened."

Falco nodded, then just said, "My family's all over the place. Work, friend's house, school dance."

Just then, a fact that kept popping into his mind came up again. "What are going to tell the police when we get to the station?" he asked the man.

He grunted, then muttered, "...Maybe...something like...a riot...," He sounded like he was straining, and was scratching his body fervently.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Falco asked him again, growing nervous.

"Me...fine...," he replied.

They stopped at a red light just then, right outside of the town's mall. Falco glanced at it, then looked back at the driver. His dual-colored eyes widened in terror as a chuck of flesh from the man's arm fell off when he scratched it.

The man looked at him with eyes that were losing their color and turning completely blue. "Ruuuuunnn...," he moaned softly.

Falco didn't need to be told twice. He unbuckled as fast as he could, and almost ramming the car door open, he burst out of the red sports car. The man let out a moan of pain, then there were sounds of the man slamming against his car's steering wheel and door, shouting and groaning.

Falco, sweating again, ran up the street, which was in the direction of the police station. The man had been turning into a zombie right in front of him! Was it because of the bite, or was it some other reason? Could he turn into a zombie at any minute?

Suddenly, there was a loud, bloodcurdling moan from behind him! He whipped around to see the man crawl out of his car, and then pull himself up again. His skin was rotted, as if he had been dead for some time. The zombie, who had been a man minutes ago, saw Falco and stumbled towards him, moaning hungrily.

"Oh...oh-no!" muttered Falco, running away from the horrible monster.

After running non-stop for several minutes, he fell to the ground, gasping for air. His lungs were burning, and he was wheezing hard. He still felt slightly in denial of what was happening, because it wasn't human! It wasn't possible for living beings to turn into zombies right in front of others!

He heard shuffling footsteps behind, and looked around to see the man lumbering toward him, growling and moaning. Falco swallowed hard, then stood up. His legs were too sore to run anymore, so he stood there, ready to face the zombie with his bat.

Suddenly, the moon's light was blocked out by a flying object! Falco looked up, only to see a giant, winged creature swoop down and attack the zombie! The teenaged boy didn't stop to watch, for he forced his tired legs to run from whatever was now attacking the zombie!

He ducked into an alleyway, and hid behind a dumpster. Things were quiet, apart from his gasps for air. His legs ached like never before, and his head was spinning from nausea and disbelief. What was happening? This used to be such a calm, peaceful town! Now he was running around the city in his pajamas, clutching a baseball bat and seeing men turning into flesh-craving monsters!

CLICK!

"Get up, punk!" said a gruff voice. Falco looked up to see a gun barrel pointed directly at his face. He rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. "_Perfect_," he thought bitterly. "_You avoid zombies and don't get bit, Falco, but you let street trash mug you!_"

"Give me whatever money you have!" growled the thief. Behind him, Falco saw two other men, just as tough-looking and dangerous as the one with the gun. The one pointing the firearm at him was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt that had a bleeding dragon logo, and a purple vest. The men behind him were wearing the same thing, only one was wearing shades, and the other had brass knuckles.

"I don't have any," muttered Falco, his dual-colored eyes never leaving the mugger's. For the first time that night, Falco was hoping a zombie or maybe that winged beast would attack them.

"Shall I teach him a lesson, boss?" Brass Knuckles asked, brandishing his weapon at Falco.

"Not yet, dude!" Bleeding Dragon replied, then looked at Falco with a cruel grin. "You wanna know what we do to people who don't have money with them?"

"Steal their underwear?" replied Falco. Frankly, he didn't care if he was pushing it now, because he felt like that it was most likely going to die anyway.

"Don't get smart with me, dumbass!" shouted Bleeding Dragon.

"Why don't you just plug him, man?" Shades asked.

"I just might!" Bleeding Dragon smirked, then cocked his gun. Falco swallowed hard, thinking he was going to die. "_Funny_," he thought. "_I never thought I would go like this!_"

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing sound from above them. All four of them looked up, and Falco recognized it as the winged beast that had attacked the zombie!

"WHAT THE F-" Bleeding Dragon shouted, but then the winged beast came down on him, several arms clawing at the mugger.

It was then that Falco realized what the monster was. A giant mosquito, complete with a huge stinger that was already stained with blood. The monster mosquito then stabbed the mugger in the chest with its harpoon-like sucker, and blood squirted out of its prey. Shades and Brass Knuckles, gaping at first, turned around and ran down the alleyway. Bleeding Dragon, who was having all of his blood sucked from his body, called his "friends" to help him.

Falco was already dashing out the alleyway, hearing the obscenities and gunshots from the dying thug ring out through the night. He turned the corner and ran for the police station. The gunshots and screaming stopped soon, but did not think he had put himself at a far enough distance, and it was more likely that the giant mosquito killed the man.

When he finally arrived at the police station, he pushed the double doors open and shouted, "I NEED HELP OUTSI-"

***Lilypad City's Police Station***

He stopped very abruptly when all he saw was brutal carnage in front of him. Men and women, some in uniforms and some not, sprawled on the floor, the desks, or still leaning back in their chairs. All had been violently ripped open and bit into, and blood pooled the floor. Falco stepped back, then heard his sandals splash in a thick pool of blood. He shuddered and yanked his foot out, taking deep breaths of rotten air.

Click click click...click click click...

A faint sound drifted to Falco's ears, and he tensed. The clicking grew closer, then a dog walked from around the corner. It could have been one of the police dogs, but the beast was coated in a layer of slime, and its fur and skin were falling off. Its ribcage was exposed, and the white bones glistened under the fluorescent lights. Its mouth was caked with blood, and a thin stream of it leaked out from the side. When its demonic eyes fixated on Falco, it growled, its ruined body tensing.

That was all Falco needed to see. Whirling around, he sprinted for the door and burst outside. The zombie dog burst after him, and it was much faster than Falco, even if he was healthy and in one piece.

When Falco shoved the doors open, he turned around and closed them firmly, supporting them with his own strength. The zombie dog was in mid-leap, its bloody mouth gaping and teeth glowing. It slammed into the transparent doors, splattering blood on the door like bug on the windshield. Its head mashed like a rotten pumpkin, the dog fell to the floor and lay there.

Even though it wasn't moving, Falco didn't want to stay there any longer. Turning around, he ran from the slaughter into the street, not thinking clearly. For if he was, he would have noticed the car driving down the road and coming right at him.

HONK! HOOOOONK!!

The blaring of the horn startled Falco, and when he turned to see the red sports car coming at him, he threw himself backwards. The car swerved to the right and the breaks screeched. It nicked a mailbox and came to an almost sudden halt as Falco landed somewhat painfully on the road. He had probably bruised his back or his seat when he had landed, but he didn't care about that right now.

As he slowly pulled himself to his feet, he heard the driver, who sounded quite young, roaring, "-CKING MORON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE ROAD?!"

The driver nearly burst out of his car in a rage, and suddenly, Falco could see who it was. "_Oh-no!_" he groaned in his mind. "_Not him!_"

"Falco?!" Shaun Fogel, the most popular, most arrogant boy in Lilypad City, glared at the young boy through fierce brown eyes. "You nearly got us killed, you little prick!"

"_Us?_" thought Falco, but his question was quickly answered as Kim Milano, a senior at Lilypad City with blond, curly, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes, stepped out of the car, glaring at Falco too. She was one of Mandy's friends, and she was incredibly good-looking. But still, in Falco's eyes, she would always a snotty, selfish witch with no heart in that body of hers.

The street was only lit by street lights, and one was shining down on them directly. Yet the teenaged boy didn't feel any more safe in the light than he did in the dark. "Shaun, there's something horrible going on here-" Falco started, but the arrogant teenager interrupted him.

"Yeah, your face!" Laughing at his own joke, Shaun ran his hand across his bleached blond hair, which was buzzed so that he looked pretty tough. Shaun could easily be mistaken for a football player with his high stature and tough look, but he never played sports; Falco always suspected that he was too worried about getting hurt.

"Will you listen to me?!" shouted Falco, growing nervous and frustrated at Shaun. "Just look in the police station, and you'll see-"

"Can't we get going, Shaun?" Kim's smooth, sexy voice came from behind them. She was seated on the hood of Shaun's sports car, and it was then that Falco noticed how much she resembled a prostitute. She was wearing a very short skirt that was almost translucent, and her breasts were barely being covered by a halter top. Falco rolled his eyes, then opened his mouth to talk, but Shaun beat him to it.

"Jealous, Falco?" he taunted him, then looked around to Kim. "I'll only be a minute, babe!" Turning back to Falco, he crossed his arms and grinned in some unannounced triumph. "What a babe, huh? She's a senior, and she's hot and ready for me! When we get to the park, I'll make sure we park in front of your house, so you can hear us loud and clear!"

Falco had an image of them getting ready to have sex, then zombies bursting into their car and eating them alive. Although it made Falco sick to think of it, he also couldn't deny that he wouldn't feel bad about it being them getting eaten.

"Well, fine. Don't look in the police station," bluffed Falco. "Though you see the topless woman the cops brought in. They think she's a prostitute."

That didn't work; Shaun scoffed and turned back to his car, grinning at Kim. "That little fag is so stupid. I should've mowed him down instead of driving to the side."

"He did dent your car, honey," she pointed out.

"HE WHAT?!" Shaun ran to his car, where he saw a dent in the side, which was where he had dinged the mailbox. Scratches of blue paint also added salt to the injury, as Shaun roared like a hurt animal.

Kim smirked at Falco when he ran to them, trying to get through to them. "He's so gonna kill you!" she giggled, and Falco frowned at the teenaged-harlot.

"I'M GOING TO KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Shaun bellowed, running towards Falco with his fists up. Yet he stopped when Falco brandished the baseball bat at him. A gleam of triumph came into Falco's blue-and-green eyes as he shook the bat at Shaun teasingly.

"Not in front of a police station, you won't," pointed out the younger teenager. "Okay Shaun, you listen to me, and listen good. You either look into that police station, or I'll slam this bat into your car's window"

"You little fu-"

"Say one more thing I don't like, and it'll be both in five seconds," snapped Falco. Kim slid off of the hood, and Falco glanced at her as edged for the front door. "You get away from the door, Kim."

"Won't you get in trouble for demolishing Shaun's car _outside of a police station_?" she hissed, then smirking in victory.

Falco smirked right back at her. "If they do, then I'll them about you two. After all, Kim is eighteen, and Shaun is only seventeen, am I right?"

Kim looked at Shaun nervously, who was looking madder than ever. "You can't prove how old we are, you little bastard."

Falco tapped the side of Shaun's car with the end of his sister's bat, and Shaun flinched. "Now, now, Shaun. I probably can't, but I'll just say a junior and a senior went down to the park, and the police will put two and two together."

"Not if we stay here!"

"If you do, I smash the back door in!" Falco shouted, then pointed the bat at the two. "Now go look in that fricking police station!"

"I think you're bluffing," replied Shaun.

"You'd better hope I am-"

**THUD!**

A horrible monster leapt onto the top of the car, digging its claws into the metal as though it was paper. The twisting and screeching of metal were barely heard over the monster's hisses, as a long tongue flicked out and then back into its mouth. Its teeth, glimmering with blood, glowed under the streetlight. Its body looked that of a furless, giant cat, except that it had no tail, no eyes or ears, and its brain was on the outside.

The monster, who covered the top of the car with its body, looked at the three teenagers one by one, then to the side. It was hard to tell if it was blind, or if it only sensed movement or sound, for it wasn't attacking them with its already bloodstained claws.

Shaun, Kim and Falco never looked away from the monster, nor did they dare move a muscle. Even though Falco had seen zombie humans, dogs and mosquitoes, nothing could have prepared him for this abomination.

The monster sniffed loudly, as if trying to pick up a sent. Then it looked directly at Falco, who was still stained with blood from the police station and his house. Growling, it leaned closer to him, almost touching him with its snout.

Falco, trying hard not to even breathe, stood absolutely still. The monster sniffed more, then grunted. With a hiss, it looked away, uninterested. Then its head turned to Kim, and sniffed at her.

Kim shrieked out loud, her high-pitched voice and the suddenness of it making Falco jump in surprise. The flesh monster sprung like a cat at Kim, knocking her down to the street and pinning her. Shaun immediately ran away, heading for the police station.

Falco, more of a man than Shaun, raised his bat. Yet then the monster dug its left claw into Kim's shoulder, tearing open three slashes. When it dug its teeth into her chest, whatever sanity was left in Falco's mind at the moment screamed at him to run; this girl was doomed. He did, almost losing footing as he bolted away from the monster. Only then did he notice Shaun heading for the police station.

"NO, SHAUN!!" he screamed in a desperate, anxiety-filled voice. "NOT THERE!! IT'S A SLAUGHTERHOUSE!!"

Shaun replied with something very impolite, and ran in. Falco rolled his eyes, and decided to forget about the jerk. Then behind him, the roar of the monster filled his ears, and he whipped his head around, holding his sister's bat tightly.

The monster, who had a huge chunk of Kim's flesh in its mouth, was hissing at a pair of headlights that shone at him. Maybe Falco was not seeing clearly, but the monster looked larger and more powerful than before it attacked Kim...

The car was speeding towards the monster, yet the driver didn't slow down or steer clear; it barreled straight forward like if nothing was different about the road! With a hiss, the skinless cat leapt at the car, smashing through the windshield and shattering it to millions of sharp pieces. Falco watched this in horror, then remembered that Kim was still lying in front of the car.

She was still alive, but just an inch away. Almost lifeless eyes rolled in their sockets and then caught Falco in their sights. Highlighted by the street light and oncoming headlights, he saw her face was caked in blood, her chest was covered in it as well, and her breasts had been shredded. She mouthed what Falco thought was, "Help," and, against all of his better judgment, he ran towards her. When he realized he couldn't get there in time, he stopped before the car hit him as well. For a few seconds, Falco actually pitied Kim.

The car ran over her head, and Falco looked away as a crunching and thudding sound that made vomit rise in his throat could be clearly heard. Then the car swerved to the side, thrown off of by the human speed bump. Its wheels screeching, the car rammed into a tree, and exploded in a ball of fire!

The explosion shook the air, and Falco winced as a horrible wailing sound could be heard. The skinned monster that had attacked Kim was catapulted out through the back window and shot through the air. Burning like a torch, it landed about ten feet from Falco, blood oozing from wounds. The smell of burning flesh reached Falco's nose, and he gagged.

Hissing and wailing, the monster struggled to get to its feet. Falco quickly ran over and brought the bat down upon its head. It roared and reached out feebly with a burning claw. Avoiding its dangerous hands, Falco slammed the monster's head with his bat, splattering the brain that now burned. After a few whacks, the monster gasped out and then collapsed, no longer moving.

Backing up from the smoldering, dead monster, Falco looked around for any other monsters or zombies. His imagination on what could come next was running wild, and he half-expected a skeleton or a demon to come after him next. When he did see something, it was Shaun Fogel, bursting out of the police station, eyes wild and looking horrified.

The teenaged boy then burst into a long blue streak, using words and phrases that made Falco feel somewhat queasy when he heard them. All he could understand from Shaun's cursing was that he had been freaked out by the gore in the police station, and that he was going to call the army into Lilypad City.

"The lines are all down, Shaun," said Falco, who approached Shaun after he was done swearing. "We can't call anyone."

Shaun looked at Falco, who had blood speckled on his pajamas, and his bat had a mushy, pink substance on it. "Then we'll use a cell phone, dumbass," he replied, saying the insult louder than any of the other words.

"Do you have one?"

"...No, I don't. But Kim does!"

"Kim _did._"

Falco gestured towards Kim's corpse, not wanting to look at her. "That monster wasn't able to finish her off, and a car ran over her head. The monster's dead now, so we're currently safe," he finished, then noticed the look of what could possibly be sadness in Shaun's eyes. "I'm sorry about Kim," he added.

Shaun then looked at Falco and sneered. "Who cares about her? She's dead!" Falco bristled, feeling his rage growing. "You get the cell phone from her skirt's pocket, and I'll get the car ready!"

"_You_ can get the bloody cell phone, Shaun!" spat Falco, his dual-colored eyes filled with anger and frustration. "She was your girlfriend, and she might still be alive if you hadn't run for your own pitiful life!"

"How dare you!" Shaun's eyes were as filled with anger as Falco's were. "You do _not_ tell me what to do, you little son of a bitch! And she wasn't my girlfriend, anyway! She was just a senior who was willing to give me a piece of her ass! She had probably hoped it would get her some more popularity if I, Shaun Fogel, had sex with her! So you get the cell phone, or I drive off without you!"

Falco was almost shaking with rage. "You disgust me," he hissed at Shaun, then walked over to Kim's remains. Shaun didn't reply, which pleased Falco.

Unfortunately, Falco had a pretty good look at her when he approached her. Her head was beyond a description of gore, and he gagged when he caught sight of her brain from the large opening in her head. Shuddering, he looked down at her skirt, and saw the pocket. With a quivering hand, he reached in to fish out her cell phone. He tried not to look at her crushed head, but if she were to turn into a zombie like the last man, he didn't want to be bitten. Breathing hard, he yanked the cell phone out of her pocket.

A feeling of loss hit hit when he saw the cell phone. There was a large hole punctured right in the center, most likely from that long-tongued monster. Even it could still work, several buttons that were important to use for calling were destroyed, like the number one button.

"It's demolished, Shaun," he groaned as he stood up, tossing the broken object away.

Shaun didn't show any emotion, apart from swearing and opening the door. "You coming?" he asked as he climbed in.

Falco ran over to the side door, wanting to make sure Shaun didn't leave without him. He was very relieved to find the door unlocked, and he sat down in the side seat. Maybe Shaun was afraid that he was going to hit his precious car if he tried to take off without him, or maybe the current events were keeping him from acting too much like a spoiled jerk.

There was a box of condoms next to Falco, and he knocked them off the seat and onto the floor in disgust. There was also a container of small pills on the floor, but Falco didn't want to think about that. As he buckled himself in, he muttered, "If the police are dead, then where do we go?"

"My folks are at that stinking meeting, and my classmates are at the dance," replied Shaun as he started the car. "Me and Kim left early, so everyone's still there."

Falco thought about it for a while. He still didn't know where Jessica or his step dad were, so it was to two choices: his mom's work place, or the high school, where Krystal and her friends were. As much as he cared about both, going after his mother sounded very dangerous, since her restaurant was in the middle of town, where monsters could be running freely. Also, the students at his school were going to have cell phones beyond a doubt.

"I have no clue where that meeting may be, so why not warn our fellow classmates?" Some music came blasting out of the stereo of the car, and Falco winced from the loudness and the terrible noise that he had mistaken for music. Turning it off, Shaun glared at him.

"What? All you have is a stupid bat! If there are more of those freaking zombies or that f-"

"We're just as bad off there as we are anywhere!" shouted Falco as they turned a corner. "We can't get leave town to get help, because that could take hours! Have you got a better plan?"

Shaun was silent for a minute or two, and Falco noticed that he was indeed driving to Lilypad High School. "Do you have anything in this car you can use as a weapon?"

"Gun in the trunk, maybe," replied Shaun. "That is, if my mother didn't use this car last. She hates them, and she disproves of my dad keeping it there in case of emergencies."

"Let's hope your mom didn't use this car last," muttered Falco. "_Because you sure were going to use this car, if you know what I mean,_" he thought. "_Also, if it is there, let's hope you don't decide to shoot me._"

When they pulled up to the large high school, Falco felt a horrible chill go down his spine when his eyes fell upon the building. There was just something about it that made him shudder, something that gave off an aura of fear and death. Nobody was outside, and from the number of cars that were still in the parking lot, it didn't look like anyone else had left. 

Maybe Shaun felt that fear as well, for he parked as far away from the building as possible. As they stepped out from his car, Shaun went over to the trunk and opened it immediately. Falco was listening for any sounds coming from the school, anything unwanted, but there was nothing to hear except the loud music that could be heard from the back of the parking lot.

"Yep, it's here!" he shouted triumphantly, then pulled out a pistol. He put two clips into his pocket and started babbling on about the gun type, but frankly, Falco could care less. A gun was a gun to him, and he had no interest in learning about the different models or numbers.

"You think we should check to make sure no one is parked?" asked Falco, who was not very anxious to enter his school.

"Why, you hoping to catch some action?" Shaun replied. If that had come from almost anyone else, it would have been a silly joke; from Shaun, it was insulting.

With a scowl, Falco retorted, "No, but we're here to warn the students. God willing, the monsters and zombies are not here, but we must expect the worst."

"Right. This whole town is so screwed anyway, so why should we think the school is a haven?" Chuckling at his own joke, Shaun started walking to the other cars. "I guess since I didn't get any action today, like I should have, _you_ can go in that damn school. I'll just check out these cars, okay, loser?"

"Fine!" replied Falco, who walked towards the school.

With every step he took, Falco grew more and more nervous. The school's aura of fear grew thicker as he approached, and soon, he felt the desire to turn around and run. Yet the thought of those zombies going after Krystal or Mandy drove him on, and he approached the door for the auditorium.

The music from some band Falco couldn't identify was blaring from the door, but when he tried to open it, he found out it locked. He knocked on the door loudly, and shouted to be heard over the music, but no one came. For a wild moment, Falco thought about breaking the door down with his stepsister's bat, but the door was metal with no windows, so forget that.

Walking around the building, hearing no sound except for the loud music, Falco found that all of the doors were locked! Also, there were no windows on the doors, and the windows all had the blinds down; that was not surprising, for he learned that the teachers lower them afterwards to anything inside from fading, due to the sunlight. Still, Falco felt it odd that everything was locked up, or maybe that was just because reality was bending all around him.

He finally came to a door that was unlocked, which was the main entrance to the hallway. It hadn't been locked, for someone had put a doorstop in the right door, preventing it from being closed. However, the electronic device that is used to control the doors was clicking constantly, and the open door shook now and then as the doorstop and the electronic device fought for control.

***Lilypad High School***

Nervously, Falco stepped in. "Hello?" he called, tightening his grip on the bat. "Anybody?"

He stepped in the dim hallway. Half of the fluorescent lights were off, and a few of the ones still on were blinking. Falco felt like he was stepping into an abandoned building, rather than the school he had been walking around in this afternoon.

He took a step forward, and his foot landed in a puddle. Yet it was warm and sticky, most certainly not water. Without thinking, Falco looked down, and regretted it immediately.

A student, probably a junior or senior, was lying on the floor facedown. Her flesh had been viciously ripped off by human-sized teeth, and her throat was mauled to the point of decapitation. Her eyes stared lifelessly at Falco's shoes, which were backing up very quickly.

The sight of a classmate lying in her own blood hit Falco's stomach hard, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. Grabbing a nearby wastebasket, he vomited violently. He clutched his stepsister's bat in trembling hands, and his eyes were losing focus. Slumping to the floor when he was done, he took deep breathes, smelling the blood and his vomit.

"I hate school," he muttered, trying to calm himself down. Wiping his mouth with his pajama sleeve, he stood up slowly. Summoning his courage and sanity with a deep breath, he carefully walked past the dead student and started forward.

Then the corpse let out a moan! Falco whipped around, his eyes wide with fright. The female student pulled her mauled body up slowly, her head hanging loosely by a mutilated throat. Her sunken eyes fell upon a terrified Falco, and, reaching for him and moaning hungrily, the zombie girl shambled forward at him!

Falco, sickened and horrified, turned around and ran from the freak that was once a human being. Even when armed, he did not want to dare fight the zombie, afraid he might turn into one from the slightest touch of her decaying hands. Sprinting down the hallway, easily leaving the zombie behind him, he turned a corner, and saw a holocaust of the worst kind.

Dead bodies of students littered the hallway, their bodies already decaying and blood coating the floor. Falco dropped his weapon, and his hand came up to his mouth. "This can't be real...," he whispered.

About three students were eating their dead classmates, chewing noisily and making stomach-churning sounds. Falco suddenly remembered that he dropped his weapon, and hurriedly picked it up. That was fortunate, because the female zombie was now closing in on.

She was too close to avoid now, so Falco knocked the zombie over with the tip of the bat. Falling down, the zombie moaned and reached out for him. Grabbing onto his leg, the teenaged boy screamed in fear and brought the bat down on the monster's face. Smashing her repetitively, he ruined the zombie's face and the zombie let go of his leg. With a strange moaning sound, the zombie lay still on the floor.

Panting hard, Falco wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Stupid girl," he muttered. "Why can't she just stay dead? Women can never make up their minds."

Chuckling at his joke, Falco then remembered the zombies that were in front of him. None of the three had stopped eating, and Falco wondered if they could hear. Smell or see, maybe, but how could he tell how good a zombie's senses are.

The only way to get anywhere in the school would be around the next corner of this hallway; all the doors so far led to singular classrooms. He realized that he would have to walk past this slaughterhouse of a hallway, and past three zombies.

Gingerly, he walked around the corpses of the dead teenagers, avoiding getting his feet near their mouths and hands. His mouth was filled with the stench of the dead, and nausea became to overcome him.

"_How long ago did this happen?_" he thought. "_How did these monsters get in here when only one of the doors unlocked? If there are any survivors, where would they be?_"

Stepping over a particularly large corpse, he recognized it as Eric Deree, a member of the football team, and one of the many people who loved to keep asking Falco about his "relationship" with him and Jar-Jar Binks. Eric had also threatened to beat Falco up a few times, so Falco wasn't that grievous to see the big jerk was dead.

None of the other corpses he stepped over were people he knew; either that or they had decayed so badly that he couldn't recognize them. Looking back to make sure he had not alerted the zombies, he noticed that they hadn't even moved from the corpses they were eating with to begin. "_Thank goodness,_" he thought. "_Even when real, zombies are still brain-dead._"

Looking down the third hallway, he saw it was clear of carnage, and that there were four doors to choose from. The Multipurpose Room (which was where the dance was), the Principal's Office, or two bathrooms, one female and one male.

He ran for the Multipurpose Room's double doors, but with a heave of his strength, he found it locked. Slightly worried, he remembered that there were four entrances to the Multipurpose Room, and so far, only two were locked. Then again, seeing that all the doors were locked, apart from the one that he had entered the school in, he didn't think that one of them would fortunately opened.

His next idea was to check the bathrooms for survivors. He walked up to the men's room and reached for the bathroom door, and found it was locked too! Rolling his eyes in frustration, he tried the lady's room, but the same problem related there. He kicked the door slightly, then turned to the Principal's Office. Expecting the same fate, but not wanting to leave it untouched, he reached for the doorknob.

It was unlocked! Falco was very much surprised, and he pushed it open.

***Principal's Office***

No one, living or dead, was occupying the small room. He had been in this office once or twice, and something about it struck him as odd. The room was ransacked, but not in the sense that someone fought for his life or that a monster thrashed about in the office, but that someone was in a hurry to get out. Wouldn't they just stay in the office and lock the door, rather than leaving the safety of the windowless room?

He knew Principal Howard Fletcher well, and ever since he had seen the man, he had always disliked him. The principal didn't seem to give a damn about his students, as on-campus violence and theft were a growing matter. Falco was lucky to stay out of trouble, because when Krystal had slapped Shaun, Fletcher very nearly gave her detention for assault and battery!

The office was a mess, but a seemingly-organized mess at that. A potted plant had been knocked over, and all of the chairs, except for the rolling one the principal sat in behind his desk, had been overturned. Papers and writing utensils scattered across the desk, and the computer was still on. He first looked at the papers, but nothing interesting was to be seen.

Next he looked at the computer. The red iMac was on the desktop currently, and there were three folders. One was titled "School Business," the second was "Computer Applications," and the third was "Personal Belongings."

Prodding around the principal's computer was not what Falco wanted to be doing right now, so he ignored that. When his eyes left the computer, he noticed something unusual in the wastebasket. There was a small clump of ashes, which looked like someone had burnt a few pieces of paper. Not giving it much thought, Falco looked up and then noticed the door slowly open.

He at first thought, for a hopeful second, that one of the survivors had seen him come in, and had followed him. He was right except for the last part: the person was not alive.

Recognizing the zombie as one of the feasting cannibals in the hallway, the boy in gore-stained jeans and t-shirt stumbled towards him. A moan escaped the blood-coated lips of the fiend, and two others followed from him. Falco saw the other two zombies, both male, walking in the office as well.

Falco was trapped! Armed only with a baseball bat, and no other weapons in the small office, he was cornered by three zombies with no way out except the way they were coming in!

"I should've known not to go to the principal's office!" he muttered, brandishing his stepsister's bat, and waiting for the first zombie to come close enough...


	4. The Keys Are The Key

Author's Note - I don't Resident Evil, or anythin else mentioned in this story.

I would also like to point out that this chapter is quite gory and/or disgusting in parts. If you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. Also, you'll be going into Shaun's mind this chapter, so I just want to know if I'm making him seem realistic. Thanks, and enjoy!

---

**__**

Chapter 03

The Keys Are The Key

***Lilypad High School's Parking Lot***

Rolling his eyes, Shaun walked away from the empty car. As of yet, he had not seen or met anyone in the blasted parking lot. At least he hadn't met anyone dead, to be on the positive side.

Shaun, however, rarely showed a positive side unless he was going to benefit directly from it. Anyone else was just crap he had to put up with until good stuff came around. Right now, he was far more angry than afraid.

He could be banging the shit out of that hot chick right now if Falco didn't get him involved! Sex was not easy to get from a girl, even if they acted like they wanted it at times. He had been lucky enough to score twice in his entire life, and had been denied getting some more times than he would ever admit. Especially to some retarded screw-up like Falco Alfred.

Shaun lived with his rich parents, who had bought his sports car for him on his seventeenth birthday. His dad even let him drink beer for what he thought was Shaun's first time, but Shaun had hangovers ever since his sophomore year. And, if he remembered correctly, that was the same year he scored for the first time. He couldn't even remember the girl's name, but he didn't care; the second girl was much more pleasing.

Remembering those times brought a wicked smile to Shaun's face. Maybe after this whole monster thing blew over, the women would want him more than ever when he told them how valiantly he had fought zombies to save them. What would be better than that would be that little prick Falco getting eaten alive by them.

Ever since the boy had come to Lilypad High School and had his gay works on the walls, Shaun knew he would benefit from him. Mocking him and rubbing in what had disgraced him made him look better in front of the others, and made him feel a sense of power that he loved. Falco was too big of a wuss to ever attack him, and it disappointed Shaun that he hadn't had his ass handed to him before now. He probably should have shot one of his legs and left him for the monsters, and who was going to find out about a bullet wound after he was eaten?

Then again, Shaun knew he needed the bullets in case another of those monsters that had ripped open what would have been his third point. He needed to be ready, and he shouldn't waste a bullet on that faggot anyway.

He started towards the school, ready to make a hero and an image of himself. Cocking his gun, he had images of the girls throwing themselves at him when he rescued them. Maybe they would be desperate to not die as virgins, and would offer themselves to him. Yes, he was in for a few quickies. Even Mandy Sabrina couldn't resist him.

Mandy Sabrina, who was so big of a bitch at times that it almost covered up how sexy she was. How could she avoid him, act like he wasn't handsome? Showing interest in her was, in Shaun's view, practically an honor! After all, he was the most popular guy in school! She kept on telling him that she had no interest in dating a guy who would treat her like a whore, but Shaun knew what she really meant; she was really saying that she wanted him over and over again, not just once. Even that blond girl with delicious-looking skin and great tits like hers wasn't going to keep Shaun pinned down on one girl.

Yes, Shaun was determined to score Mandy, and he would in the end. If the monsters got her, then he would tell his friends that she gave herself to him, telling him she always wanted him, then a monster came and tragically killed her. Yet Shaun felt pretty sure that the only one biting down on that pair of tits would be him.

It hadn't even occurred to Shaun, as he was walking towards the school, that the monsters might had even arrived here. His ego was growing at such a fast rate, filled with him thinking of him scoring with more than ten girls today. The fact that he might be walking into a dance brandishing a gun instead of a monster-ridden school with every girl throwing herself on him had clouded his sense of judgment.

He walked to the Multipurpose Room, hearing the music blare from the dance floor. "_Dumbasses,_" he thought. "_Leaving the music on when monsters run around._"

Yet when he tried to open the door, he found it locked! He heaved, thinking he could break it open, but it wouldn't budge. Letting out a very foul word, he then muttered, "Now I gotta go to the back of this shit hole school! I should've known!"

He had, for once, been wrong. Of course Imogine Susanna would not have the front doors locked, for then the two dickhead teachers who were watching them could see giggling couples leaving, ready to screw each other silly. He and Kim had snuck out of the back of the school, having to walk through all the hallways and crap to finally get to his car and...he didn't want to think of it.

As he walked, he thought about how Kim might have screamed and moaned as he banged her. He wondered if he would get a new car, or maybe get the ruined one he had now repaired. Maybe the city counsel would reward him a new one, or enough money to buy two!

Things were definitely going Shaun Fogel's way. This whole monster thing was going to be a great event for him in the end!

***Principal's Office***

The zombie student's neck, which had been almost eaten away completely, couldn't take the strong swing that Falco had hit it with. With a small burst of blood, the zombie's head was knocked off its shoulders. It fell to the floor, next to the corpse of the first zombie that had attacked Falco.

After having bludgeoned the first zombie down to the ground, Falco was relieved that the second zombie went down with only one blow. There was still the third zombie, however, and Falco's arms were sore from the swinging the bat so much.

Luckily, he had knocked the female zombie down with a blow to the legs. When she fell down, Falco swung his weapon down on her skull again and again until she stopped moving. With a breath of relief, Falco stepped over the dead zombie and out of the principal's office.

"That could have been worse," he muttered. "I could've got detention instead."

He continued down the hallway, determined to find Krystal or anyone else alive. Yet questions filled his mind, distracting him. _How did the zombies get in this school, and leave the parking lot total bare of their presence? Why was the Principal's Office open while everyone else was locked? And for that matter, why was every door locked in the first place? Did anyone make it out of this hellhole, or was the girl that I found near the entrance the only one to make it that far? What is making zombies out of humans? Evil magic? Science? Some kind of undiscovered disease? Anything seems possible at this time now._

The hallways, apart from drops and small puddles of blood, were empty. Bloody footsteps were also common to see on the floor, which Falco qualified as tracks of a zombie. The hallway he looked down now had three doorways, and ended with a fork, one way left, one right and one foreword. The doors led to, to what Falco could remember, one of the science labs, the teachers' lounge, and a classroom.

He walked over to the teachers' lounge and tried the handle. Locked, just like almost every other door in this stupid school. The science lab and classroom shared the same curse. Looks like he was stuck to wandering the pathways of the school again.

Falco turned right at the fork in the hallway, a direction he always went when he played video games. He had looked down all three for any zombies or monsters, but he didn't see anything except the normal bloodstains on the floor. He walked down the hallway, prepared for anything irregular, like gremlins or something of the like to jump out of the lockers and attack him. It seemed likely to happen to him, for nothing seemed impossible anymore.

When he came across a door that was right inbetween two rows of lockers, he saw something most gruesome. A grown man, dead from gruesome bites in his neck and shoulders, was still clinging onto a door, even when dead. He looked like a teacher, probably one of the two that were assigned to help at the dance. Falco never had him, so he didn't know his name.

Then a reflection of light from the man's pocket caught his eye. It was a key, sticking out halfway. Falco wanted to take it badly, for it would prove invaluable to him if it unlocked any of the doors, especially the Multipurpose Room. Yet did he dare stick his hand out across this corpse, and risk it coming to life and biting him unexpectedly?

Zombies weren't fast, from what he had experienced. He had good hand-eye coordination, so he could possibly whip his hand back before the zombie bit his hand off from the wrist. Gathering his courage, he psyched himself up for the job...

...and the man came to life just then. Lifeless, solid blue eyes looked up at Falco and a loud moan escaped the rotting throat of the monster. Falco backed up suddenly, accidentally slamming into the lockers behind him. His backpack softened the impact, however.

Letting go of the handle, the monster crawled on his stomach towards an aghast Falco, reaching with his decaying hands. Falco swatted the hand with his bat, severing it from the wrist. The zombie didn't react in any way to his hand being knocked off, and reached with the stump.

Falco hammered the fiend's head with his stepsister's bat, and on the third blow, the zombie let out a loud, high-pitched moan and sunk down to the tiled floor. Blood seeped out of the wounds Falco had broken open, and he was suddenly aware that it hadn't taken much difference from killing the adult zombie than to kill the teenager zombies. Whatever was turning everyone into these monsters seemed to give the same characteristics to young or old, men or women, human or animal.

Falco then remembered the key, and walked over to the monster's side. He still wanted to keep his distance from the monster's head, regardless that he thought he had killed it officially. He quickly snatched the key from the dead man's pocket, and studied it.

It had a blue head with the school's logo (a cartoonish-like frog sitting on a lilypad), and drawn on it in black pen was a circle. It stood for either the letter O or the number zero; Falco then remembered that zero wasn't really a number, for his active mind rarely forgot those small and pointless facts. Which ever one it stood for, Falco had no clue.

When he stuck it in his pocket, he remembered that he was still wearing his pajamas. Smirking, he thought what any survivor might think if they saw him like this. He wondered why Shaun hadn't asked or said anything about it, but it was probably because that he didn't care about Falco (which suited him fine).

He then remembered that at the fork in the road, if he had turned left, he would reach another of the Multipurpose Room's doors! Jumping over the dead man, he ran back in the direction that he had come from. He reached the door, and gave it a test push to see if it was locked too; it was.

Falco then tried the key with high hopes, but it failed too. He sighed sadly as he tucked it back into his pocket, and realized that it didn't make sense for the O Key, his current name for the key, to work for the Multipurpose Room. He kicked the door in frustration...and stepped in a puddle of thick liquid when he put in back down.

Shouting in surprise and horror, he stepped back from the door. Blood ran from under the slight crack in the door, running like a small, slow stream. He shuddered, his heart beating loudly. Then he suddenly realized how deathly quiet the school was; it freaked him out.

Suddenly, he remembered! The music from the dance was blaring when he last checked, but now it was off! He pounded on the door, shouting, "HEY!! Is anyone in there?! Hello?"

Pressing his ear against the door, but trying hard not to step in the blood, he listened for any kind of reply. What he got was someone slamming into the door, startling him so badly he flinched and shouted in fear. A horrible, zombie-like moan came from behind the door, which wasn't the answer he wanted.

Falco knew the truth then. The Multipurpose Room had been taken over by the undead. Anyone in there was dead, and the survivors must have escaped to hide from them in other rooms. The question was, where could they hide, seeing that every door he came across was locked?

He turned around, and noticed a simple classroom door was ajar! He was at first excited, but then remembered that someone alive would not leave a door open with the undead roaming around. Gripping Krystal's bat tightly, he used it to push open the door. "Hello?" he called into the room.

As he slowly walked into the room, he noted the classroom's number. "_A-06,_" he noted. "_But why isn't it locked?_"

***Classroom A-06***

"Hello?" cried Falco, walking in. He then looked at the door's lock, and noticed that the lock was sticking out, like if someone had tried to lock the door when it was open. The door's frame had one of the curved, metal things that Falco never knew the name of on it, which led Falco to a quick theory.

Most likely, the electronic lock had activated and pushed the door outward when it was slightly ajar. Yet since when did the school have electronic locking doors, except for the front doors? And who would lock all the doors when the monsters during the dance, or even worse, when the zombies attacked? There were so many questions to be answered, and Falco was pretty much clueless.

The classroom he had entered was quite empty and normal-looking. Nothing seemed out of place, and nothing burst forth at him. He was still prepared for anything, so he gripped the bat in his sweaty hands.

"Is anyone in here?" he tried one more time, but received no reply at all. Sighing in defeat, he then turned on the lights, and made a quick scan of the room. Nothing helpful in combat, no keys or anyone else that would help in this situation.

Sitting in the teacher's chair, the rolling type that leans back as well, Falco planned his next move. He'd continue down the left hallway and try the O Key on all of the doors; it had to work somewhere! Also, he wanted to find the security guard's room, where, if he was lucky, would find a gun or some kind of weapon that better fit fighting flesh-eating zombies.

**BANG!!** The door slammed open, startling Falco when it slammed against the wall. A teenaged zombie stumbled in, moaning and looking around hungrily. When it finally saw Falco, it stumbled towards him. Falco stood up, ready to fight.

He recognized the student that was now coming after him. He was a guy who loved to insult Falco, even though never knew his name but could recognize his spiked hair and clothing that was covered with skull logos and spikes.

Falco suddenly had an idea on what to do. He lifted the teacher's chair up, and hurled it at the zombie. When it was knocked down, Falco quickly sprinted past it and out the door. He slammed it behind him, but the lock that stuck out caused it to bounce back into the room. Desperate to keep the zombie in the classroom, Falco pulled it as close to the frame as possible, then ran down the hallway, away from the room.

As long as zombies didn't know how to open doors, the monster was stuck in there. Falco put some distance from him and the door before he stopped running. He gasped for air when he stopped, and leaned on the baseball bat for support.

He wasn't getting anywhere, apart from earning the key. He still had no idea where Krystal, her friends, or Mandy could be; if they were still alive, that is. That zombie had come from nowhere as well! Was there some kind of magic behind all this, or were the zombies more quick or smarter than he thought? Whatever the case, Falco didn't like any answer he could think of. And then, something else just entered his mind just then.

If he did find Krystal and/or Mandy, what was he going to do next? Would he go find Shaun and tell him that they needed to leave, so that he could help his mom, stepdad or Jessica, or would he continue to look for anyone else?

***Lilypad High School, Back Door Hallway***

Right now, Shaun was standing over the dead body of a once sexy girl he knew, his gun smoking. He was in denial, and couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. She looked like she had been decaying for months!

Shaun had to kick the stupid back door open to finally get in. It proved to be quite a challenge, and a lot of his energy went into finally breaking the wooden door down. He was sweating and panting slightly, but tried to act to cool at the same time.

When he was walking down the hallway, he had stumbled across Melanie Narcool in a very disturbing scene. She was eating another girl's breasts after she had just ripped her throat out and killed her. The zombie girl knew that a female's breast was the best eating, for it had no bones and no other objects that did not suit a zombie's thirst for meat. The pure flesh and blood of the dead girl's bosom was what Melanie wanted now, and she had ripped open her victim's shirt and then pulling off her bra with her clawing, decaying hands. Her prize was her second feast that day, and Melanie started with what tasted as good as the neck.

At first, Shaun thought he had lucked out and stumbled into two lesbians doing each other, maybe anxious to do so before they thought that they would die. Then Shaun saw the blood spilling all over the dead girl's chest and realized the sick, horrible truth. He exploded his disgust with a stream of curses and small gags, and Melanie turned to see him. Even with her undead features, Shaun was still able to, but just barely, recognize her.

Her dirty blond hair was falling out in clumps, and her lovely skin had turned into rotten flesh with big chunks missing here and there. Her hazel eyes were now sunken, blue orbs, and her full lips were so coated with blood, it was impossible to see how badly they had decayed. Shaun was shocked by the ghastly sight that had once been nice to drink in.

Melanie stumbled to her feet, and reached for Shaun, who raised his gun and screamed at her to stop. She didn't, just moaning hungrily was her only way of replying. When she got too close to Shaun, he shot three bullets into her head, and she dropped to the floor with a defeated moan.

Whatever fantasies Shaun had before of getting to shag any woman he had found in the school were destroyed, as he stared down at the freak that had once been Melanie Narcool. The girl she had been snacking on was not one Shaun recognized, but he didn't care. He just stood where he was, muttering foul words and gasping for air.

When he finally came out of his small state of shock, Shaun continued forth, muttering obscenities under his breath. He ignored the blood on the floor and the corpses he passed by. It was like a plague that ignored age, color and gender.

Suddenly, a thought struck Shaun. Why should he stay here? He could catch what was here, and he obviously wasn't going to find any survivors! Also, if he left, then Falco was stuck without a ride out; that excited him greatly, leaving the little retard in this building, where he would most certainly be eaten.

Then again, the thought of babes throwing themselves at him somewhere in this hellhole appealed to him. Maybe he should just check out the place until he ran low on bullets on something. After he was done here, he would ditch Falco here, and get the hell out of this shit hole of a city.

***Second Men's Room***

The gleam of silver caught Falco's eye, and he squatted down to see what it was. Another key, with the school's symbol, but this one had a C' drawn on it. With much glee, Falco tucked it in his other pocket, trying to think what C' might mean.

The second men's bathroom had been unlocked, yet not the female's. It puzzled him out of his mind why this door was unlocked out of the many doors he had found, just like so many other things. He really did not understand it, and was beginning to feel like a teenaged Sherlock Holmes right now.

Standing up, Falco scanned around the men's room with his eyes for anything unusual, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The janitor's door was probably locked, and even if it wasn't, would anything in there be? His stepsister's bat did a lot more damage than a mop or cleaning chemical would do against a zombie.

As he walked to the exit of this little bathroom, he thought that he should really continue the Sherlock Holmes attitude. Someone knew about this zombie madness, for the random unlocked doors and the key lying in the middle of this bathroom was not a common thing to see. Also, there was burnt papers in the wastebasket in the Principal's Office, so he had the feeling that someone was covering their tracks.

This curiosity led him to quickly look in the trash can of the bathroom. Sure enough, he saw a crumpled sheet of white paper that stood out among the brown paper towels. He pulled it out and started scanning the form.

---

To Our Trusted Employee,

If an emergency happens, leave through the secret exit of the school. Don't leave by driving away, or someone may see you. We don't want any ties to you and any accident that may happen.

Remember, you have information on the principal's computer that should be deleted if you can do so, but it probably won't be needed. The school will be destroyed if overrun by zombies and monsters, as will the incriminating evidence on the computer.

---

Falco was becoming very interested. Someone _did_ know about this slaughter, and was escaping via secret exit! Who could it be? He suspected Principal Fletcher, but the note said "on the principal's computer," so that meant he was innocent. But then again, the one who printed this could just using one of the oldest trick's in the book, and misleading anyone who happened to pick it up (like him).

As Falco read with his full attention, he didn't hear one of the stalls of the bathroom open slowly...

---

In case you have forgotten the passwords necessary, here they are again:

For entering your secret folder, type in T & G.'

For opening File #01, type in Tyrant.'

For opening-

---

A zombie's low, hungry growl suddenly appeared from Falco, who flinched and whipped around, seeing a teenaged zombie lumbering right in front of him! Before he could stop the abomination, it grabbed his shoulders and lunged for his neck!

Falco shouted in terror and kicked the zombie in the stomach as hard as he could. The feeble creature stumbled back, letting go of Falco. The teenaged boy, still holding the paper in his hand, swung his bat as hard as he could at the monster's head. There was a sickening thud,' but the zombie didn't seem to notice much. Lunging forward, it tried to bite Falco's hands, but its teeth clamped down on the paper instead.

"NO!" exclaimed Falco, and swung again. This blow knocked the zombie down, and it ripped a fair amount of the paper off as the zombie's teeth still remained clenched on its prize.

When Falco brought the bat down on the zombie's head, the freak's cranium exploded with a burst of skin, flesh and brains! Falco gagged, wondering what could have made the zombie's head so easy to crush, apart from a huge amount of decay.

The paper the zombie had ripped off was gone, and Falco did not want to pry through the disgusting remains of the monster's head to see if it was just collected in the mush. The sight of the splattered head was already making him sick.

Looking at his paper while panting, he sighed in defeat when he noticed that he had lost everything under the password for the main folder. What was the password for the first file? ...Tennis? ...Trent?

Tyrant! That was it! But what was it a password for? Falco decided to go find out. The computer in the Principal's Office was the key to finding out what was going on in this massacre.

He tucked the note in his backpack, then looked down at the decapitated zombie. "Guess you didn't get far, whoever you are," he muttered angrily. "Stupid traitor."

When he left the room, he started walking for the Principal's Office. But there was the familiar sound of falling footsteps sounded behind him. He turned around, and his eyes widened in terrible fear.

Several zombies, maybe fifteen or twenty, were shuffling down the hallway from around the corner, moaning softly. More streamed out, like a small collection of water. There were now thirty or forty to be seen!

"_They're attacking in masses now!_" Falco's mind screamed. "_But how? They're not smart enough for group attacks!_"

Then suddenly, the reality of what could've happened came to Falco's mind. The dance, with all the students in the Multipurpose Room, was where they had all come from. One of the other two doors must have been unlocked or open, and they streamed out, searching for more food.

_RUN RUN RUN!_

Dashing away from the swarm of zombies, Falco ran towards the Principal's Office as fast as he could. The zombies could not catch him when he ran, but he knew they wouldn't tire like he would.

When he reached the Principal's Office, he burst in and quickly shoved the three dead bodies out, pushing them with his bat and feet; being trapped in a room with three bodies was just not what he wanted. By the time he was done, he noticed the zombie horde marching to him! Slamming the door and locking it with the door's natural lock, he panted for air. His adrenaline and heart were pounding like crazy; there wasn't enough experience with these zombies that could damper the effects of how much everything scared him.

Outside, he heard the zombies eating flesh, which was most likely the three bodies he had given them. Trying to keep calm and quiet, he walked over to the computer and sat down in the chair once more. When he tried opening the folder that was titled "Personal Belongings," he received a little box that asked for the password.

"T & G" was the password, whatever that meant. Probably two names or something else, but he didn't really care right now. A large bang on the door could be heard, and Falco started sweating in fear; the zombies were trying to break in!

He quickly jumped up and started shoving the chairs and small tables against the door for extra-strength. Yet just when he was done, the pounding stopped! Falco was a bit amused at the irony of it all, but left the barricade up just in case.

Going back to the computer, he typed in the necessary password, and the folder opened. In it was five different documents, each one titled with "File" and then a number.

Falco tried to open the first one, and was stopped when he was asked for a password. He typed in Tyrant,' and there was a small chime to acknowledge his victory.

The file opened, and Falco started reading it immediately. From what he thought, it looked like a report by someone nameless, as there was no name listed with the report.

---

"_Umbrella Inc._ is known for many different issues. Whether it be their excellent health products, their aid in society, their influence in politics, or their assistance in building things. They assisted in helping building Lilypad City, right from the park around the lake, up to our beloved school, Lilypad High School. The only building that Umbrella currently has here for itself is its sky scraper, which is about as tall as some as are buildings. We are lucky to have Umbrella in our town.

---

Falco snickered at that last sentence. It sounded quite juvenile, and he believed that this might be a report by a ninth grader; it wasn't exactly the best report he ever read. _This_ needed to be put under lock and key?

In truth, Falco hated the company Umbrella. Ever since he had received a rash from one of their gauze wraps, he never touched anything made by their company with an extreme distaste, maybe even fear. He always replied with a joke answer when one of his family members asked him to use something Umbrella made, which was, "I'll start using Umbrella's products when they start making Umbrellas!"

The news that they had built this city was somewhat interesting, but Falco didn't think much of that for now. He continued to read the report.

---

"When Umbrella built our school, they knew what they had in mind. Two story building, plenty of restrooms, and a great track and field were probably high on the list. This way, the students would be comfortable, there would be plenty of classes, and everyone would be happy! At night, the doors, except on special occasions, would all be locked by an electronic device. That way, our school would forever be safe from vandalizers! Umbrella sure is smart and caring!

---

Falco laughed several times when reading this; it was so naive that it amused him. Yet one part did make him think: the fact that "on special occasions," the doors wouldn't be locked. But they were! Did someone activate the electron device tonight?

---

"One thing about Umbrella is questionable about is their strange interest in making puzzles. The keys of our school, carried by teachers and other figures of power, are not skeleton keys that can unlock any door here. Each has a letter written on it, and this is what each one means:

O = Doors that lead to the outside.

C = Classrooms, labs and bathrooms.

T = Teachers' Lounge.

M = The Multipurpose Room.

S = Security Guard's Room.

Maybe Umbrella had a safety procedure that keeps thieves from stealing a key and breaking into all the rooms of our school! That must be it, for Umbrella is too clever to be fooling around with things like keys!"

---

Rolling his eyes and scoffing, Falco completed the butt-kissing report. At least he had learned something important from all this; now he knew what he keys were for! Although he would have preferred the S Key right now, because the guard's room (which was on the second floor) could probably have a weapon or some kind.

He closed the file and then the hidden folder. If he ever found out what the other four passwords were, he would come back here to try them out. But he still had to find Krystal or anyone else alive, so he didn't have time to play a guessing game on the computer.

Gripping his weapon, he put his ear against the door. There were no sounds out in the hallway, not even footsteps. Maybe the herd of zombies had left? Whatever the reason, he had to get out of here and help any survivors; he also feared that the school might be bombed, like the note he found had said. If it was to be destroyed, he didn't want to be stuck in here.

The door opened to the outside, and he opened it by just a crack. Looking wildly with his limited sight, he opened the door slowly but surely. When he saw that the coast was clear, he stepped out of the room, and noticed the three corpses he had kicked out. They were gnawed to the bone in several places, and huge chunks were missing here and there.

Falco was nervous that the zombie herd was still around, but maybe they had divided into groups? He didn't know. Zombies in video games always acted in various ways for different games, and these zombies followed no certain pattern.

"Hang in there, Krystal," he muttered as he walked down the hallway.

***Back of Lilypad High School***

"Why are all these shitty doors locked?!" roared Shaun as he kicked at a classroom door. He was growing very impatient with the pattern of locked doors. So far, he had been attacked by anyone except Melanie, but he still kept his gun ready.

"What was Imogine thinking, the stupid bitch?!" he kept on crabbing. "Lock all of the doors so that no couples can sneak in them and shag? Why would she care about her damn reputation now? She's already known as a freaking slut!"

He grumbled more bad things about Imogine as he grabbed ahold of another classroom door. The thought of this door being locked too made him groan out loud. Yet to his great surprise, it was unlocked!

"_Heh! Now I'm getting somewhere!_" he thought.

From inside the room, he heard some loud breathing sounds. They sounded very much alive to Shaun, and this excited him. Thoughts of having sex with desperate chicks once again filled his mind, and he grinned wildly.

He almost marched into the classroom, smiling cockily into the room, which had the lights on. "Where are you-" he started, but was cut off quite suddenly.

A very hard object came down upon his head, and everything went black for him. His unconscious body hit the floor, and the gun fell to the floor several feet from him.

The object that had hit him on the head was a chair, and it was being held by a very frightened, very surprised female. Standing on a chair herself, so that she would be taller than any attacker, she suddenly noticed that her "attacker" was alive!

"Oh shit!" she muttered, and jumped down from the chair. She quickly shut the door, which Shaun had left open. Turning so sharply around to see who the person was, long strands of dyed, dark blue hair whipped around and hit her face. She squatted down next to him and then smiled a mean-spirited smirk.

"Shaun Fogel," whispered the girl, her green eyes gleaming with a sense of joy. "How nice of you to drop in. I was beginning to think that nobody was coming. Well, guess what? I'm still thinking that."

She saw his gun and picked it up. Smirking, she added, "Bringing guns onto campus now? Boy, my report on this dance is really going to make an impact!"


	5. Insanity

****

WARNING! This chapter is very strong in violence and sex! The violence is nothing worse than before, but there is rape in this chapter. It's not that strong, but it is there, and anyone uncomfortable with rape should not read this chapter. Sex is also somewhat strong in this chapter, but nothing to get an NC-17 rating. If you're okay with all this, then read away, but don't blame me if you're shocked and/or disgusted; I even shocked myself! I never knew I had this dark side to me

**__**

Chapter 04

Insanity

***Classroom A-18***

Shaun's head throbbed terribly when he finally came to. Moaning in pain, he thought, "_What the hell hit me?_"

When he tried to say it, it came out as, "Wha a el it mae?"

"What was that?" said a female voice nearby.

There was a woman nearby. His head hurt. Was he dead?

"You okay? Sorry about your head, but I thought you were a zombie!"

Shaun shifted his gaze over to where the voice was coming from. His sight was very fuzzy, but he could make out the girl's body. He continued to stare a specific place as his eyes slowly came back to focus.

"And you don't stop looking at my breasts, you'll be a zombie too!" she said, and sounded quite sincere.

"Who you?" he asked woozily as he looked away.

"Krystal Alfred. You might know me as the one who dared to say no' to you."

He struggled to sit up, and looked over at her again. He could now make out her pretty face, which was wearing a very smug smirk right now. Groaning, he tried pull himself up, but fell down. Krystal made no movement to help him.

"So Shaun, why did you come back? I saw you leave with Kim, and you're not the type to come back and save others," said Krystal. "What's your motive?"

"Your stupid brother," muttered Shaun as he pulled himself onto a chair, holding his aching head.

Krystal's eyes widened. "He's alive?! Where is he?"

"Looking around da stupid school for ya," he replied. He was having a hard time concentrating, for now the room was spinning and he felt nauseous.

"He came here to save me? But he can't drive!" exclaimed the blue-haired girl.

"Shut up. My head hurts!" growled Shaun. "I'll talk when I feel better!"

Krystal had to wait a few minutes, and started pacing back and forth, thinking to herself. So busy was she thinking, that she didn't notice Shaun had fully recovered from his migraine, and was currently staring at her butt as she walked away from him.

"I'm better now," he spoke up when he grew tired of just watching. Krystal sat down immediately, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Okay, now how did you two get here?" she snapped.

Shaun was upset that he couldn't just say that Falco was dead. He had admitted that Falco was alive when he was recovering from his blow, and now he was stuck with Falco's bitchy sister. What could be worse?

"I drove him here," he said simply.

"I doubt that you stopped _and_ listened to what he had to say! Especially if you were with Kim!" replied Krystal hotly, crossing her arms. Shaun then noticed she had his gun in her hand.

"Give me back my gun," he ordered her.

"You tell me all I want to know, and I'll give it to you!"

He hated being told what to do, but was going to have to put up with it for now. Besides, Shaun liked it when she said give it to you,' for that got him thinking. Krystal was, without a doubt, very sexy. Shapely body, great ass, great tits-

"I said, quit staring at me there!" she shouted, pointing a threatening finger at him. "Don't make me slap you!"

"Whatever," he replied. He figured that the only to get sex from her was to tell her what she wanted. "Well, I nearly hit him with my car when he ran in the street. Then this monster came and attacked us!"

"Keep going!" she ordered, keeping her eyes on his.

"The monster killed Kim, and then I killed it."

"You killed it?" she repeated. "How?"

"The gun, bi...I mean, with the gun, of course!" lied Shaun.

Krystal looked at him suspiciously, doubting what he said very much. "And then?"

"Then we came to this hell which was once our school, I checked out the parking lot, and he went right in this school!"

"You let him go in unarmed?!"

"He had a baseball bat!"

"_Oh, that would be my bat,_" thought Krystal, and smiled. Shaun thought it was for him, but it was really for Falco.

"You done asking questions?"

"Yeah, I am," she asked, standing up. Now she was planning to leave this room and look for Falco and for any survivors, since she was now armed. Her stepbrother was very brave to go in this school with only a baseball bat; brave or stupid, maybe both. Then again, Falco was thinking of helping her, and Krystal was not about to think ill of him for that!

"Good. Then let's have some sex!"

This hit her harder than a punch would have. Krystal could hardly believe he would say something like that! They were trapped in a school filled with flesh-eating zombies, and he wanted to shag her? She was beginning to wish that the zombies had got him.

"Hell, no," she replied, looking away from him and down at his gun, checking it for bullets. She knew how to operate a gun, for her father taught her how to use a gun when she was fifteen.

"What do you mean, no'?" he asked incredulously.

"No as in, No, I will never have sex with you'!"

"I came here to save you people!"

"Who do you think you are, James Bond?" she shot back. "You don't get to bang me just because you come! I'm grateful you did come here, but-"

"Then let's screw! You don't want to die a virgin, do you?"

Rather bluntly, Krystal replied, "Shaun, I'd rather screw one of those zombies out there than you."

That made Shaun angry. How _dare_ this girl refuse him?! With an angry yell, he pounced on her, knocking the gun from her hand. Pinning her to the floor, his furious brown eyes almost burned into hers.

"You ungrateful, little bitch!" he hissed. "All I want for my bravery and rescuing you is just a little piece of ass, and you say no?!"

Krystal was more frightened than she wanted to show, fearing that Shaun might go berserk and try to rape her. Some of the terror escaped through her eyes, and she replied, "All you did was walk into this room. You didn't save me."

"Well, you're not going to be able to get out without me!" he spat. "Now give me some pussy, or I'll beat the shit out of you and leave you for the zombies!"

Krystal was now certain that Shaun had gone insane. Nothing else could explain why he expected her to be his sex slave the moment he returned to his normal self, and turned into a violent monster when she refused. It was either that, or his ego had grown so large, that she couldn't comprehend its size; it filled him with a dangerous arrogance.

With his knees pressing down on her waist and his hands holding her arms down by the wrists, she was helpless to do anything to fight back. Although Krystal was strong and able to take care of herself, Shaun was bigger and stronger than her.

"If you rape me, then you'll be hunted down by the police and arrested for the rest of your pathetic life!" she hissed, trying to think of anything to get calm down.

He scoffed and replied, "If those zombies eat you, who could tell that I personally had done the duty? Also, if you offer yourself to me, it's not rape."

"I'll never give myself to you!"

He let go of her right arm just long enough to punch her head. She saw spots and stars from the blow, and her body went limp. Her eyesight went fuzzy for a moment, and when she blinked, she saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her forehead.

"You're mine, bitch!" exclaimed Shaun fiercely. He then hit her head with the handle of the gun, making her lose focus. Helpless to do anything, she only could watch as he pulled her shirt up to expose her green bra.

Shaun was now lust and ego driven as he admired her breasts. Still pointing the gun at her head, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed her right breast; he squeezed it harder and harder, until she cried out in pain.

"You like that, don't you, bitch?" he cackled. Pulling the bra off of her breast, he clamped his mouth on her nipple, sucking fervently. As he suckled her, he felt that he was in control enough, and put the gun down to the side.

Krystal, who was still woozy from the blows, realized that now was her only chance. With Shaun's left hand holding down her hand (the hand on the side where the gun was), his right hand clutching her breast quite painfully, and his mouth sucking her nipple, he had left her right hand unguarded completely.

She lashed out and punched him in the side of the head, which caused him to flinch and bite her hard. Krystal screamed out in pain, and punched harder. This time, Shaun let go, and his grip on her other arm weakened. Overpowering him, she pushed him off of him with all her strength.

He was cursing like a madman, calling her the same degrading names over and over. She didn't care, however, as rage consumed her and drove her to a different type of insanity: the uncontrollable urge to inflict revenge.

Screaming words that she had always thought herself too intelligent to use, she pounded his head, his chest, his groin. She didn't stop, not until he wailed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry, huh?" she hissed, grabbing his shirt. "You almost raped me, you sick, son of a bitch!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" he sobbed. Blood gushed from his nose, and bruises could be seen on his face. "I...I can't help myself! It-it must be that same evil that's making those zombies!"

Krystal glared at him, fire in her emerald eyes. She dropped him to the floor, then stood up. "I'll leave you here to tend to your wounds!"

"You're...you're gonna le-leave me?" whimpered Shaun.

"Yes, I-I-I am!" she mocked him coldly. She quickly put her bra back over her breasts, and pulled her shirt down. Picking up the gun, she muttered, "I'm taking this too!"

"But-but it's mine!" he whined.

"Give me a reason why I should care!" she replied, then stormed towards the door. "I'm out of here. There's no lock on the door, but you can barricade it if you want?"

"Wh-where are you going?" he called, sounding quite pathetic.

"To find my brother," she replied, then slammed the door behind her.

***Krystal Alfred***

Never had so many emotions been going through Krystal's mind at once! She was terrified, for monsters and zombies roamed this school freely, and her stepbrother was here! Shaken, for she had very nearly been raped. Irate, for what Shaun had tried to do to her; in fact, just thinking of Shaun made her furious. She also felt disgusted, for he had been sucking her nipple, which was still wet and sticky with his saliva; it felt like acidic poison or swamp mud on her skin, and she hated the feeling.

But more than anything, she felt frustration to the point of tears. What had she, or anyone here, done to deserve this? Seeing her fellow students being attacked by horrible zombies and monsters, being eaten alive and their blood splashing all over anyone nearby; Krystal's jeans were stained with one of her best friend's blood.

Heather Gator was terrified of those zombies, so afraid that she couldn't run. Julius and Krystal had tried to pull her away, but then a zombie dog leapt through the crowd and knocked Heather down. They had tried to kick the decaying monster away, but the dog ripped Heather's throat open before it was knocked off. Krystal was paralyzed at the sight of her once-living friend lying there, now dead and blood flowing from her neck.

Sally Buckle shared the same fate, only by human zombies. The doors of the Multipurpose Room had all suddenly locked, and the students were pushing on the doors, trying with all their might to break them open. Sally was one of those pushing, but she was grabbed from behind by a female zombie. The monster bit into her neck, and she died very quickly.

When one of the double doors was broken open, the students flowed out like water, desperate to get away from the zombies and other monsters. Yet the hallways brought more death, as the flesh-eating monsters were in the hallways too. Students were brought to terrible deaths as the hungry beasts ate them without any remorse.

Krystal had seen Mr. Arkanee, one of the teacher's, unlock a classroom, trying desperately to get away from the monsters. Yet a frog the size of a pool table had grabbed hold of his leg with its tongue, dragged the poor man to its mouth, and swallow him alive. She had run into the classroom and slammed the door behind her while the beast was eating her English teacher.

She had no clue if Terry, Julius, or Olivia were alive, but she didn't think it was possible; the monsters were _everywhere_ when they had swarmed into the dance! She was amazed that she was still alive!

Yet when she left the classroom in a rage, she was surprised to see no monsters or zombies at all! Had they left? Yet she did see the corpses of several students on the ground, blood forming huge pools in the hallways. A shudder ran up spine like electricity, and her throat spasmed involuntarily. She recognized each teenager lying dead on the floor, and the fact that she knew these kids made it more horrifying.

Cocking Shaun's gun, she wondered how many bullets it had left. She should have searched him for clips, but didn't even watch to touch the bastard. How _dare_ he think that she would give himself to him like a brainless whore when he had found him? The fact that he tried to rape her when she refused made her even more angry; she just couldn't stop thinking about it. When Krystal became angry about something or someone, she wouldn't drop the grudge for a lengthy time. What Shaun had done to her, she would never forget; if she could call the police or the army, she would make sure to tell them about him.

Taking in a deep breath to get herself psyched up, she walked down the hallway, holding Shaun's gun with both hands. She had to find her stepbrother and her friends before she left this slaughterhouse. Yet with the zombies, killer dogs, giant spiders and frogs, all of whom she had seen eat her classmates mercilessly in the Multipurpose Room, how was she going to last for long enough?

***Shaun Fogel***

Shaun was now standing up slowly and woozily for the second time this night. He was furious beyond words, so angry he couldn't see straight. That bitch Krystal had no right to beat him up!

His rage built the more he thought about it, and the thought of killing her was now almost sexual to him. Next time he found her, he would force her to have sex with him, then kill her. That bitch, that bitch...

Why she had refused him in the first place was confusing to him. Surely, she wanted to have sex with him like every other girl did? Also, she didn't want to die as a virgin, did she? Yet she had refused to have sex with him right in his face, and it pissed off Shaun very much. No girl should refuse him, so he decided to force her to want him.

He had pinned her down to keep her from going anywhere, and then punched her so that she would calm down. When he grabbed hold of her breast, he remembered the great pleasures that a girl's body brought him the last time he had felt a naked tit. Driven by the need, he ripped her bra off and started to suck her tit. The taste and texture of Krystal's, it was so good! Better than the first two girls, Krystal's melon was so good, he had dropped his guard while he sucked her.

Then the bitch started punching him, knocking him off of her. When she started to beat him, he had to pretend to ask sorry and pathetic; really, it was all an act! Yet it didn't work for the cold-hearted bitch, and she left, taking his gun with him! How dare she take his gun!

She had no right to beat him or take his gun. His actions were justifiable, seeing that he had come to save his fellow students, so women should spread their legs for him willingly. Everything he had done was understandable, and being forceful with her was just his way controlling her wild side. Yet she had rebelled, and like all rebels, she deserved to die for that.

When Shaun found her, he would beat her up. Then he would suck her jugs once again, screw her until she passed out, and then shoot her in the head. She didn't deserve to live, not after what she did to him. The zombies could eat those fine tits, along with her blue hair and well-screwed pussy. He wish he could see that; the carnage would not bother him.

He licked his lips as he grinned evilly. The taste of her tit was still on his lips, and it was quite delicious. When he got what he wanted, he would suck those tits until his lips were sore; he could understand why zombies would eat tits, for they tasted good enough for a sane man like him to do so.

He would have to wait a few minutes, and make sure she was out of bullets; going after her when she had a loaded gun was stupid, especially since she would shoot him dead, the bitch. Yet when he would leave the room, he would find her, and get his revenge. He could almost taste her tits now...

***Falco Alfred***

Falco eyed the room curiously. The label Classroom A-50' was proudly plastered on the door, and to his knowledge, no one had ever entered that room. Since he never talked to anyone at school, and since he thought that Krystal would him paranoid if he brought it up with her, he never knew what class was taught in there.

Now he was regretting that, for something most interesting had been revealed. The fire alarm next to the door had been knocked to the floor, a clever disguise for a metal plaque that shined in the light. The indentures of two circles in the plaque were the size of quarters, and Falco assumed that this was the key to the door; after all, it was locked, and even his C Key didn't work.

Falco shook his head and sighed; this day just got more mysterious as it went on. In one hand, he clenched his bat, and the other held the C Key, which had just failed him. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was 1:24. The ticking of the watch sounded menacing, and was grating his nerves...

"Wait a minute!" he whispered, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "My watch doesn't tick!"

He looked around, and then saw an abomination lumber around the corner. It was a giant spider, with bright green and brown hair, and plenty of glittering, evil eyes. When it saw Falco, it stopped walking, and the clicking of its legs stopped. The two stared at each other, and Falco saw the blood drip from its huge fangs. Falco had always been terrified of spiders, and now there was a bulky arachnid the size of a pool table thirty feet from him.

Then, rearing up and shrieking in a terribly high pitch, the spider charged! Falco's arachnaphobia struck him like lightning, and he screamed and ran for his life! The beast was fast, too fast!

Grabbing onto a classroom door, Falco jammed the key into the lock. The spider had stopped its charge, but was lifting its front legs, exposing its vile mouth. He then pushed the door open with all his might, and slammed it shut.

This door had a window, unlike many of the other doors, and Falco then saw a green liquid splash over the door, window and floor, soaking the place he was standing three seconds ago. He could hear it sizzle like acid, and small patches of the window were eaten away! Falco let out a sigh of great relief, and stuffed the life-saving key into his pocket.

***Classroom A-???***

Suddenly, behind him, there was an explosion of glass! Falco whipped around to see the windows, which looked out to the hallway on the other side, come crumbling down like a waterfall of shards. Three zombies had broken in, and fell inside like clumsy drunks. After they pulled themselves up, they shambled towards Falco, arms outstretched and moaning loudly.

Falco lifted his bat, preparing to swing. Then the door, which was now behind him, was hit with a mighty ram! It must be the spider, more persistent than the zombies! Even though that door was metal, Falco didn't want to wait around to see if it would make it.

Jumping onto a desk, Falco took his bat and swung it at the nearest zombie's head, smashing it open. Brains and blood leaked out, but the zombie pressed forward. Kicking him down, Falco brought the bat down on the next one, yet it still walked forward. Falco jumped back and off of the desk, avoiding their outstretched arms.

Running from the zombies, he dashed around the classroom, around the teacher's desk, and then to the shattered windows. Yet before he could climb out, something caught his eye.

A small case hung on the wall by a small nail, and inside of it was a circular crest the size of a quarter. There was writing underneath the plaque, which had the engraving of an ocean wave on it. Feeling that it was important, Falco yanked it off the wall, and then climbed out through the shattered window.

Turning around to see if his undead attackers were still after him, he was disgusted by the sight that met his eyes. One of the zombies was eating away at his companion's head, biting at the ooze that ran from the wound that Falco had given him. The other zombie was still after him, and Falco burst into a spirit.

Running into a nearby room, he quickly fished the key out of his pocket. He shoved the crest's container under his arm, unlocked the door, and pushed himself in. Panting hard, he slammed the door behind him.

"Crikey," he muttered. "Those things are everywhere!"

Then he felt himself grin in spite of the situation. "Did I just say crikey'?" he asked himself, then laughed. He flipped the switch to the room on, and made a quick scan for zombies. Seeing none, he decided to find out what this crest was about.

Placing the crest's container on a desk, he seated himself in the uncomfortable chair to examine the crest. The writing underneath the object inside read:

Water is a lilypad's home.

Lilypad High School

Pretty cheesy, when Falco thought about it. The crest with water gleamed in the light, and it was a quaint little trinket. It was definitely one of the two crests for that one door, but how was he going to get it out?

After studying the container for a few minutes, there was no way to get the trinket out unless he pried or broke it open. He wasn't going to hammer it with the bat, in the risk of smashing the trinket. Then Falco remembered his knife!

Unzipping his backpack, he pulled the carving knife. After a few minutes of working the knife around the edges of the plastic case and very nearly cutting himself several times, Falco managed to open the plastic case, and retrieve the token!

With a triumphant smirk, Falco examined the beautiful crest in his fingers. Whatever metal it was, he wasn't sure, but he liked the design of the wave on it. On the back were the words Water Crest,' which whetted Falco's curiosity.

What were these crests for? Why was the school built like this? Who else knew about this, other than himself? If Umbrella built this school, then they were involved with this hidden door, but were they involved in the undead hell that was taking place?

Falco shook his head in his ever-growing frustration. Sherlock Holmes, if he existed, would be stumped by this mystery. What was going on in this hellhole?

He placed the knife in his backpack, and the Water Crest in his pocket. Summoning his courage again, he decided to venture out into the school again. Gripping the the bat tightly, he slowly opened the door and looked outside.

Several zombies, about four or five, were down the hallway, eating the remaining flesh off of a corpse. Falco quickly headed in the opposite direction, thinking about what his next move should be.

"_I want to find that other crest,_" he thought, "_but my chief concern is to find Krystal or any other survivors. Where on earth could they be?!_"

***Krystal Alfred***

"Olivia!" shouted Krystal, running to her fallen friend from across the hallway.

Yet when she came close, she gasped and shrank back. Her friend's neck, chest and stomach had been almost completely eaten away. The sight made Krystal gag, and then vomit on the floor.

Olivia Tango, her friend and a good girl, was now another victim of this massacre. "_First Heather, then Sally, now Livy!_" she thought bitterly as she spat the remaining vomit from her mouth. "_When I find the one responsible, they are going to die!_"

Then a loud moan echoed throughout the hallway, followed by wet sounding footsteps. Krystal looked up to see a zombie come out from around the corner, its arms raised and its mouth wide open. Even with its face mutated and falling apart, Krystal could identify the teenaged girl it once was, but couldn't remember her name.

The zombie girl then walked towards the corpse of Olivia, and knelt down to her, opening her mouth. A hungry moan escaped the zombie's lips as it prepared to bite into the remains of Olivia's shoulders.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SICK FREAK!!" bellowed Krystal, and then pointed her gun at the zombie's head. Two shots echoed around the school, and the zombie collapsed to the floor, blood oozing from its head.

Krystal, shocked to the point that she couldn't think straight, just stood there, the gun smoking and pointing at the zombie's head. She was staring wide-eyed like a mad woman, and bottom lip was trembling.

Then Olivia's eyes opened, revealing the blue globes under the eyelids that were supposed to never open again. She moaned loudly, then stood up slowly; Krystal started hyperventilating as she stumbled backwards; her dead friend shambled towards her, moaning and growling.

"OLIVIA! It's me, Krystal!" screamed the blue-haired teenager. "Stop! Don't come closer! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

No reply except a hungry moan came forth, and then Krystal lost her footing and fell down. Falling on the ground, which was covered with blood, she felt her stomach lurch, right under her pounding heart. Olivia kept walking towards her, mouth gaping and keeping her sunken eyes fixated on Krystal.

There was nothing more horrifying to Krystal than seeing her supposedly dead friend come after her, moaning and growling like a flesh-eating zombie from a video game. Her heart felt like it had already been savagely ripped from her chest. Her brain spun and darted like an out-of-control roller coaster. Nothing made sense anymore.

Krystal, tears welling up in her eyes, aimed her gun at Olivia's head, and shot her dead friend. The bullet caught the zombie girl in the eye, splattering the eyeball all over the place, and yet the zombie only flinched and fell down on Krystal!

Screaming, Krystal desperately tried to push the zombie away, but it had strength that over-powered her! Olivia lunged for her neck with her festering mouth, but missed the target by an inch or two when Krystal punched the zombie's head back.

Desperate, Krystal put the gun to the side of the zombie's head, and shot a bullet into it's brain at point blank range. She kept on shooting, using every shot the gun had on her friend's zombie, even when the zombie collapsed lifelessly.

Panting and whimpering, Krystal shoved the carcass off of her as quickly as possible. Dropping Shaun's gun, she ran from the monster that had once been her friend. After some distance was put in between herself and Olivia's corpse, she broke down and cried.

Tears ran down her cheeks, which was speckled with Olivia's blood. Blood was coating her shirt and back, and she smelled like a rotting corpse herself. Her heart was going to burst out of her chest, and she felt like she would never feel safe or healthy again. Sitting down with her back against the wall, she wrapped her arms around her legs, smothering her face in them.

"Olivia, Olivia," she kept whimpering. What had happened to her friend?

Krystal's screams were too far away for Falco to recognize them. They sounded like very far off cries of a zombie or something other kind of monster. The gunshots were also misconstrued, for the young boy was walking gingerly around corpses of his schoolmates, not paying attention to anything but the fact that they might rise up and attack him.

Shaun, however, did hear the screams and shots. He also heard the clicking sounds of the gun, signaling its emptiness. The teenaged boy patted his pocket, feeling the clip that he had brought with him.

"_Sounds like that bitch needed me after all!_" he thought smugly to himself. After waiting a few seconds, he heard her crying very close to the classroom. Now was his chance!

Striding out of the room like a king through his court, Shaun looked down at Krystal when he left the room. Her head swung over to him, whipping her bloodstained, blue hair around. She scowled at him through her wet eyes.

"Go the hell away!" she hissed.

"Where's my gun?" he asked calmly, yet there was a sense of excitement in his voice.

"I said, go away, you bastard!" she shouted, not even bothering to answer his question. Her eyes had fire in them, her hatred was so strong.

Shaun approached her in strides, then squatted down next to her. "Looks like you need my help after all!" he replied cockily.

"Get out my face," she spat. "That's the last time I tell you-"

She was cut off as Shaun punched her in the head, which knocked her to the floor. Dazed from the punch, which added to all of the confusion and shock her mind was filled with, she fell to the floor and didn't recover very quickly. Shaun took the opportunity to grab her by the ankles, and dragged her towards the classroom he had just entered.

Krystal very slowly realized what was happening to her, and then she started to struggle. Squirming and kicking her legs as much as she could, Shaun had difficulty holding onto her. She was spewing out foul insults, yet he ignored them. Her fingers tried to claw the ground for support, but they just ran across the smooth floor.

When he had dragged her into the classroom, he was already punching her in the head before she could recover. His fists met her back, her arms, her head. When he was certain that she wouldn't fight back, he stood up and shut the door, then pushed a couple of desks against it.

"No one and nothing is going to save you now," he laughed evilly. Krystal rolled onto her back, looking up at the young man who had turned into an absolute madman. Everything hurt so bad, she couldn't move; her mind was spinning so hard that she couldn't have moved anything even if her body was fine.

"Now let me have that pussy, bitch," he spat, then unzipped his jeans.

"_God, somebody stop him!_" Krystal thought, only a small whimper coming from her mouth. Yet as he leaned down on top of her, yanking her clothes off without any struggle coming from her, she knew it was too late. The instant her bra was off, he clamped his mouth on her nipple and sucked fervently.

"_I always thought that I could defend myself!_" she thought helplessly as Shaun yanked off her pants. "_I never believed I would end up as a helpless chick who needed a knight in shining armor!_"

Then he felt her enter her, and she screamed as her virginity was taken with a flood of intense pain. As she screamed, she thought, "_I was wrong._"

***Falco Alfred***

The bat came down on the zombie's decaying head, crushing it like a rotten watermelon. The second flesh-eater was knocked to the ground with a powerful swing, and Falco panted hard as he ran from the two living corpses.

Winding around a corner, he saw several more zombies staggering about. Before they noticed him, Falco swung himself behind the corner and out of sight.

Then Falco noticed he was standing next to a classroom door. Should he check it out, or should he ignore the crest thing until he found his stepsister, or anyone else alive. Was the crest thing important?

Then from the room, he heard someone cry out! A survivor, and he could tell by the voice that it was female! How did she get in the room with the doors locked?

The female voice cried out again, and Falco had the feeling she was being attacked! Dropping the knife and quickly reaching for the key, he shoved it into the lock, then burst into the room, bat ready!

What he saw was not what he expected. Imogine Susanna was lying on top of the teacher's desk naked, and a boy was pumping into her as fiercely as he could. The sight sickened Falco, almost as much as the zombies did.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at them.

They both looked over at him, embarrass and furious at being caught having sex. "Get the hell out of here, Falco!" the boy snarled, then added after a grunt, "You little prick!"

"Don't you know what's going on out there?!" continued Falco, pointing out of the door wildly.

"The dance, you retarded fag," moaned Imogine; her body coated in sweat, and was panting hard. "I know you can't get any action, but that doesn't mean you have to disturb us!"

"So get the hell out of here!" grunted the boy, clenching Imogine's large breast in his hand, trying to make Falco jealous.

"Students are DYING out there!" shouted Falco, storming towards them. He was hit by the smell of sex and body fluids, and very nearly gagged, for they were so strong. "How can you have ignored those monsters out there?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the boy haughtily. "You retarded, perverted freak! And why the hell are you wearing pajamas?"

Falco was having a hard time getting the concept of this; these two were having sex when zombies and monsters roamed the school, and they acted like it wasn't happening! They couldn't be unaware of them! And how did they get into this classroom with all the doors locked?

"The students are all flesh-eating zombies!" yelled Falco. "How can you have missed them?!"

The high school president burst into a fit of laughter, her large breasts jiggling with every laugh. "You _are_ living in an imaginary world, aren't you? I guess you're as screwed up as your little stories!"

The boy laughed too. "Get out of here, Falco, you sick, son of a bitch. If you wanna stay and watch, fine; it's the only action you'll get, apart from your love bitches, Pikachu and Jar-Jar Binks!"

"Believe me, I'm very tempted to leave and let you get eaten alive!" exclaimed Falco. He noticed the windows and then pointed out them. "Look at the massacre-"

He stopped when his eyes fell upon a large, lizardman-like creature, right outside the window. It was about six feet tall, with arms that reached down to the ground, coming from very broad shoulders. Sharp teeth sprouted from its mouth, and no neck attached its head to its body. Its beady eyes saw Falco, and it then let out a shriek that was so high-pitched, it was inhumane! Jumping through the window and spraying glass around the room, it landed a few feet from Falco, and right next to a horrified Imogine and her partner.

The glass only left very small nicks and cuts in the reptile's green, scaly skin. It looked at Falco hungrily, and lifted its hands in a threatening manner. Long claws sprouted from both hands, and it sniffed the air like a dog. However, when it inhaled, the lizardman looked surprised, as if it smelt something it didn't expect.

The lizardman sniffed the air and looked at Imogine and her partner, and then sniffed very loudly. It almost seemed to purr, for the smell seemed very appealing to it. The monster was very much interested in this scent, and it grinned wickedly at the naked couple.

Imogine let out a high-pitched scream, then pushed her partner off of her. "Get off of me, Derek!" she shrieked, trying to get out from under him.

"You little slut, stop pushing-" Derek screamed, but was cut short when the lizardman dug its teeth into Derek's shoulder. He screamed in pain, while Imogine tried to push her partner off of her, shrieking her head off.

Falco swung the bat down on the lizardman's head, and it shook off the blow like a tap. Swinging one of its arms in a backhand motion, it knocked Falco off his feet and back to the doorway! Falco slammed against the floor, moaning in pain. "_Dang, that thing's strong!_" he thought in his pain, unable to concentrate because he was so dazed.

The lizardman turned its attention back to the couple, and then slashed at Derek, ripping a chuck out of his side. The boy was screaming in pain, so terrible that he wouldn't get off of Imogine. She screamed, and finally was able to shove him off. He landed on the floor, moaning in pain and dazed.

The lizardman noticed this, then raised a clawed foot. Derek's terrified scream was cut off short when the monster stomped down on his head, either knocking him out or killing him. The lizardman then slashed into his chest, ripping him open.

Imogine, who could care less about Derek, raced for the door. The lizardman looked up, and then hissed. Leaping through the air, it drove its claw right into Imogine's back, puncturing her all the way through. Blood spurted out as Imogine screamed in pain, then slumped to the floor dead.

Falco, finally recovering from his blow, then noticed his knife at the doorway! He grabbed it and stood up, gripping it tightly. The lizardman was not effected by the bat, and it was not interested in food; it had killed Derek, and then went after Imogine, only because of the fact that she was alive. Like lizardmen in video games, all this one wanted to do was kill.

The lizardman, noticing Falco, glared at him through its reptile eyes. Leaping through the air, it landed right in front of Falco, pulling its clawed hand back.

But Falco was quicker. He drove the knife right into the ugly reptile's face, and it shrieked in pain and surprise! Falling backwards and crushing a desk underneath it, the lizardman started having some kind of seizure, whipping its arms around and knocking over desks and chairs.

Falco could hear what sounded like its bones breaking, as the monster's thrashing calmed down. Its last thoughts were that it should have slashed Falco before it landed, like it did with Imogine. If it hadn't gotten cocky...

With a final twitch, the lizardman lay still on the floor, the knife stuck firmly in its face. The monster was dead. Falco was now very glad that he brought it, but he would not retrieve the knife from the dead lizardman's face; there was no way he could summon the courage or guts to do that.

Falco wiped the sweat from his forehead, then looked at the dead bodies of Derek and Imogine. He didn't feel much pity for them, especially Imogine. She only cared for herself, and let Derek die to the claws of the beast. He remembered now that Derek was the head of the Journalism class, which meant that she was most likely offering him some sex so that no one would have anything bad about the dance published. The president was a whore of the worst kind, and proved in the past few minutes what Falco had always suspected: Imogine would sooner let one of the boys she screwed die than help them.

"Serves you right, you little slut," he muttered, then quickly inspected the classroom for the other crest. It wasn't there, so Falco left the classroom, preparing himself for the monsters.

"_At least if I find Krystal,_" he thought, "_I'll have some good news for her. She'll be thrilled to know what happened to Imogine Susanna!_"

***Krystal Alfred***

She lay there on the floor, her jeans at her feet, topless and panting hard. Shaun had raped her several times, and she had been helpless to stop him. So helpless...

"It's your own fault," said Shaun as he zipped up his pants. "If you had given yourself to me, I wouldn't have had to force you. At least you got some action before you will die."

"You...bastard...," she hissed quietly. Her body was wrecked, paralyzed from the pain that Shaun had inflicted on her.

"Oh, shut up, bitch," he snapped. "You should be honored that I even let you have sex with me, but all you do is whine, whine, whine! Death is too good for an ungrateful whore like you; I might need the bullets, and I don't want to waste one on you."

Shaun then picked up Krystal's green bra, and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll be taking this, if you don't mind," he said very smugly. "After all, I need proof that you had sex with me; no one would believe that you gave yourself to me!"

He shoved the desks away from the door, and cocked his gun; he had loaded his spare clip earlier. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to shag you a bit longer, but I wouldn't want to be too tired when going out into this hellhole."

"_He's talks too much,_" thought Krystal. "_He's like a James Bond villain...,_"

Swinging the door wide open, he smirked at her. "I'll leave this door open so you can see those monsters come get your little pussy!" he then chuckled. "Looks like I'm the one leaving you this time. How ironic!"

Krystal was so exhausted and sore that she couldn't reply, only hear Shaun laugh evilly. "Have fun, bitch! I'm gonna get a bit more pussy, and when I find your brother, he's gonna get the bullet that I would've given you!"

As he left the room, he heard her scream out in agony; her stepbrother was now being hunted by a psychotic rapist, and she couldn't help him. She couldn't even help herself...


	6. The Will To Live

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Resident Evil concepts, or any other fictional characters or monsters mentioned.

Author's Note - Okay, I know that I warned everyone about the elements about the last chapter; well, this one is bad too. Anyone uncomfortable with rape should consider reading (I don't think that I'll have it anymore in the future). Apart from that, enjoy the chapter!

***

**__**

Chapter 05

The Will To Live

***Krystal Alfred***

There was no excuse for what he did. She was now a battered shell, laying on the floor and whimpering. Her groin throbbed in unbearable pain, and her legs wouldn't work, so standing up or even sitting up was not possible. Krystal felt herself dying slowly.

"_I don't want to die like this,_" she thought, tears rolling down her face. "_Not like this at all. I don't want Shaun to get away with this. I don't want him to do this to some other poor girl whose still alive! That bastard! If he found poor Terry...,_"

Her mind was swimming, and her thoughts all melted away as she lost conciousness. When she drifted off, she wondered if she'd ever open her eyes again...

***Falco Alfred***

The hallways seemed to be stretching as he walked down them. The school seemed to have grown in size, and every part of it seemed to be crawling with monsters. They could pop out anywhere, from the windows, the doors, the lockers...

Fear was eating away at Falco. He was shaking in terror, trying to think of what he could possibly do. Calling out to survivors was a bad idea, for he might attract more monsters. Searching for that other crest would take forever, and a huge watse of time; what would the crests do, anyway? Open another door, which would lead to who-knows-where? He had come to look for survivors, and he wouldn't leave until he at least found his stepsister.

The whole day seemed like a huge conspiracy to Falco, once he thought about it. The monsters came out at night, and while most of the adults of the city were at a meeting! Meanwhile, all of the teenagers are at the dance, and they are slaughtered by monsters! Were the adults being massacured too? And all the while, children and anyone at home are left vulnerable to monster attacks, and the dead were rising up to eat the living! Add to the fact that the phones were all dead, and Falco summed up the whole deal as a Lilypad City Holocaust. Someone or someones were out to kill every last one of them with these monsters!

Falco was taking it too hard as well. Reality was no longer a thing to believe in, sanity was long gone, and a world of survival horror was one he was living in. He dropped to the floor, shaking in unbearable fear. Muttering unintelligable syllibles, he lost control as images of his former classmates' dead bodies filled his head.

The zombie was approaching Falco from behind. Her blood-stained clothes and mouth showed of her feast she had a few minutes ago. Once her hair had been long and shiny, now it was a rotting brown. Her skin was peeling and decaying, falling off in small clumps every time she took a step. Her eyes were pale blue orbs, and her arms were reaching out for her prey. Falco didn't even hear her moan, as she grew closer step by step.

"_This can't be...,_" he thought. "_None of this is happening...,_"

Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. It was about Robert E. Lee, the man he had been doing a report on. A man who led his army against greater odds, and kept on until the bitter end. Falco grabbed onto that thought, and held onto it for his life.

"_Lee wouldn't quit!_" he thought, building up his confidense. "_None of the men you admire, fictional or nonfictional, would quit! So neither should I!_"

Suddenly, the female zombie behind him let out a particulary loud moan, and Falco looked around to see it right behind him. Letting out a terrified cry, Falco jumped to his feet and swung his bat clumsily. The hit was more like a tap, and the zombie grabbed ahold of his shoulders!

"No!" he cried, pushing the zombie's head back by pushing on her forehead. The zombie struggled, winning the strength contest; but Falco was more clever than the zombie. He reached out with his leg and hooked it around the zombie's, knocking the foul thing to the floor.

Panting hard, Falco raised his bat and slammed it down as hard as he could on the zombie's head. It exploded violently, and the zombie spasmed once before it lay still. Falco backed away, swallowing hard. He was certain he was going to die, and now he wasn't certain he could live long enough to find anyone still alive.

Yet doubting himself seemed like the wrong thing to do now, bringing down his belief and his sanity. He had to believe he could do this, and he would live to see his family again. Feeling new strength flow his body like healing water, he straightened up and flexed his sore muscles. Shaking his head clean of negative thoughts, he continued down the hallway.

"_And to think,_" he said to himself, grinning, "_I was worried I wasn't going to make it through school before today!_"

***Shaun Fogel***

When he came upon the Teachers' Lounge, he had smirked evilly and shot a bullet through the word teacher'. He was no longer afraid of wasting bullets, for he knew he was going to live through this! A feeling of immortality was planted in his mind, and he believed that no matter what he did, he was going to come out just fine. After all, he had survived that tongue beast, and the zombies he had seen, and he had successfully scored this night, shagging a bitch that he never before thought he could get. It had been good for her, teaching her to respect him and to let him have the sex he deserved. He still felt good, energized by the sex but a little groggy too. Too bad the little slut was going to die tonight, or Shaun might have had to use another bullet to silence her for good. He was confident that the zombies would eat her, and they deserved to snack on those tits of her. They had tasted so good when he sucked and bit them, the taste was still fresh in his mouth.

Now that the school was overrun by these monsters, Shaun was going to do everything he had wanted to do, starting with breaking into the Teacher's Lounge. He reached in through the shattered window, and unlocked the door. Kicking the door open, he grinned wickedly as he overturned tables and chairs, smashed windows, tore up papers, and pissed on the walls.

While destroying everything he could see, Shaun tried to open the door to the storage room, but it was locked. Cursing, he left it alone, and failed to noticed a little key on the counter. The letter T' was written on it, and it was the only way to unlock the windowless door that led to the storage room.

Pulling open the closet, he threw everything he could find out, and kicked in a TV that was resting on the floor. This felt good; he felt good. Bless whoever had set the monsters loose, for he was in paradise because of them! Destorying the Teacher's Lounge, making Krystal have sex with him, the high possibility of monsters killing that prick Falco, and so much more! He would be titled a hero when help arrived, a man who had entered the school in hopes of saving his fellow students, and came out with his score of women he nailed increased, and the boy he hated most dead! Things couldn't be better for him!

When he had left the Teacher's Lounge, he strut around the school like if he owned it. He came upon a living girl lying on the floor, which surprised him, for he figured that all the survivors would hide in a room or the like. He knew her name was Roxanne or something, a senior with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a quiet personality; she also was damn attractive, and Shaun was grinning as he saw her open her eyes slowly. She was bleeding from small wounds from her head, back and shoulders, and she mumbled something about a flock of crows bursting in from the windows and attacking her; she had run from them, dodging the zombies, until she came here and collasped from exhaustion. Shaun didn't really give a damn, seeing that she was alive, and was a good-looking female. However, Shaun knew the best place to shag her would not be the hallway of the monster-crawling school. Lifting her up, he lied to her, telling her that he would take her to a safe place; he remembered how Krystal had refused to let him shag her when he had tried, so he was trying a new approach.

When he brought her to the wrecked Teacher's Lounge, he laid her on the floor, then pushed a table or two in front of the door so that monsters couldn't get them. He then suggested that they have sex, so she wouldn't die a virgin. She had, much to his frustration, told him no, she had a boyfriend and would not have sex with him. This made Shaun so angry, he pulled his gun out and shot her in the leg. When she screamed in pain, he slapped her to make her shut up; he had a right to be furious, for this was the second bitch he had stumbled upon who refused to give him what he wanted and deserved. He ripped her clothes off, and then made her have sex with him. Roxanne had screamed and begged for mercy, which Shaun believed was just her way of enjoying sex; her boyfriend, who Shaun hoped was dead, had been a lucky guy.

After he was done the second time, he flopped to the side, tired and feeling good. Roxanne was whimpering pitifully, and he told to shut up. She looked at him and told him to go to hell, which ticked off Shaun. He grabbed his gun and shot her right between the eyes. Now she was in Hell instead, and Shaun felt even better. It was a shame someone with her great breasts and figure was a bitch too, but Shaun had a right to shoot her; she had treated him like dirt, and Shaun wasn't going to put up with that anymore! The sex had been great, and now he had two girls on his scored list: Krystal Alfred and Roxanne. Yet he hoped that the next girl was going to give herself willingly, for he didn't want to use all his bullets on a bunch of stupid bitches.

He stuffed Roxanne's naked body in the closet; he wasn't sure if that was his cruel sense of humor kicking in, or just a safety precaution. He also threw her blood-stained clothes (except her bra, which he kept for proof), thinking it was funny to do so. Slamming the closet door closed, he quickly shoved the blockade away from the door and left the room. Another bullet wasted, and he was now pretty tired; sex is very tiring, and he didn't want to admit how much it made him groggy. He'd best wake up as he walked, or he might get caught off-guard...

Then he remembered that he had been untouchable the whole time, and he knew he was going to remain that way! He grinned, and continued on through the school. Nothing could go wrong!

***Krystal Alfred***

Everything still hurt, and she could see the bruises appearing on her skin. She feebly tried to wipe Shaun's saliva off her breast, but her arms refused to move. Crying softly, she brought herself into a sitting position, her body thundering with pain. Everytime she moved something, she throbbed with intense pain. Yet she had to get up and close that door...her life depended on it...

She reached to pull her pants back up, and her eyes ran down the hallway. She saw the corpse of her late friend Olivia, lying in the hallway. Memories of her having to shoot her dead friend shot through her mind, and she cried out in emotional pain. Her heart felt as though it had been stabbed, and now the knife was twisting inside of her.

Then, a moan came from the end of the hallway she looked down. A teenaged zombie was turning the corner, and stumble in her direction, arms outstretched! Krystal gasped sharply, and tried to pull herself up. However, pain that was so searing exploded in her, and she collasped to the ground with a loud sob.

Trying to pull herself up again, she saw the zombie had stopped at Olivia's corpse. It dropped down and started to eat away at her friend's corpse. Gagging and crying, Krystal was now weakly standing up; the agony was tremendous, but she was enduring it this time.

Then horror upon horror was revealed before her eyes. Olivia's corpse stood up, and growled like a beast! Her skin was now a bright, blood red, from her legs to her arms to her head! Her eyes had sunk further, and were almost glowing an orangish color! Her fingers had morphed into claws, sharp and curved! Krystal's dead friend was now a terrible monster!

The zombie who had been preying on Olivia's body was now chewing at her leg. Olivia growled, and kicked the zombie. It groaned, and stood up quite quickly. Reaching out for the snarling Olivia, the zombie moaned as it approached her, ignoring the thick, red smoke that was now coming from her mouth! Krystal was paralyzed in fear as she watched her friend's dead, bloodred, smoking corpse slash out at the zombie and decapitate it. The head splattered when it hit the ground, and Olivia looked directly at Krystal as the body collasped to the floor.

Her eyes wide with terror, her breathes coming as gasps, Krystal burst for the door at the same second Olivia's corpse _ran_ towards! She was so fast, it was impossible!

Agony beyond words was now flowing through Krystal, as she reached for the door and slammed it shut. She heard a very loud scraping sound, as the monster who was once her friend tried to claw the door open. Desperate, and ignoring the pain, Krystal forced her aching body to work. She pushed desks and chairs in front of the door, which the monster was still slashing at violently.

When she collasped from exhaustion and pain, she sobbed as she listened to the monster claw at the door. Every second seemed like an hour to Krystal, where at any minute, Olivia would break through the door and barricade, and then tear her apart with those terrible claws. Yet after several terrible minutes, the monster zombie known as Olivia gave up and left the door alone. Krystal let out the biggest sigh of relief in her life.

Her body had adrenline pumping through her veins, which seemed to ease her pain, but brought up a terrible case of exhaustion. She lay down on her back and relaxed. Reaching for her shirt, she struggled to put it on. Her nipples made points, but she didn't care now. Her only thoughts focused on getting Shaun, maybe even killing him. And then she remembered how Falco was out there, with those undead monsters that came back from the dead not once but _twice_! And Shaun was also out there, looking for him, wanting to kill him!

Maybe it was her concern for her stepbrother, maybe it was that her sores had recovered enough by now, but she found her strength to stand up. She knew it was stupid, hopeless and wrong to go out there, but her worry for her brother and her reason gone right out the window by the madness she had seen, but she was doing it.

Looking around for any kind of weapon, she couldn't find anything except for the hard plastic chairs that students had to sit in. After taking down the blockade, she took one of the chairs, and slowly opened the door. She looked in the hallway quickly, ready to dart back in if Olivia came back; even with a large weapon like a chair, she knew she would die if Olivia attacked her.

With Olivia not in sight, nor any other monsters or zombies, she stepped out cautiously. Swallowing hard, she gripped her chair tightly, and started down the corridor she saw Shaun head down. If she came across the bastard, she wouldn't stop hitting him with the chair until he no longer moved.

"Dear God, hang in there, Falco!" she whispered.

***Shaun Fogel***

He had heard that little prick coming towards him. He already had his gun ready, so eager was he to plant that bullet in Falco's head. The bullet that could've been his sister's, but Shaun had been merciful.

Then, the idea of being merciful popped to his mind. Shaun shouldn't just shoot him, he just play with his mind! After all, he wanted that faggot to suffer more than anything, and he couldn't do that by killing him!

Hiding behind some lockers, he heard as Falco walked towards him. He gripped his gun, and when Falco came nearby, he hammered the butt of his gun onto the top of Falco's head. The boy let out cry and fell to the ground, not unconcious but dazed. His bat rolled to the side, but Shaun didn't care. He seized this advantage and grabbed his legs. Dragging him to the Teacher's Lounge, he noticed that he was recovering, so he kicked him in the side of his head.

Lifting Falco up, who was like a wet rag now, he placed him on one of the teacher's rotating chairs. He then found some rope, which the teachers were going to use for a Tug-of-War game next month. Tying the boy up, he waited patiently until Falco stirred to consciousness.

***Falco Alfred***

"Uuuuugh...," moaned Falco as he looked up with his heavy eyes. His head was throbbing, particulary on the top and the side. "Wha...what happened to me..._Shaun_!"

Falco's eyes bulged as he saw Shaun sitting on a table nearby, pointing his gun at his head. The crazed teenager had a mad look in his eyes, and an evil grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Falco, then he realized he was tied to the chair. "Who tied me? What's going on?"

"Oh, shut up, you little faggot," said Shaun, putting his gun down on the table. "You should consider yourself lucky I don't shoot you dead now, like I've always wanted to!"

"Are you crazy?! Haven't you seen what's out there?" Falco's voice began to rise in octaves as he became frustrated, scared and angry.

"_Yes_, I did!" Shaun replied in a high-pitched, mocking tone. "But they can't hurt me. I'm armed, I haven't been touched yet, and I'm not going to be. God is definetly smiling down on me, espeically with all the luck I've had!"

"_Luck_?!" screamed Falco, struggling with his bonds. "Our schoolmates are dead and dying! They're turning into monsters themselves! How can you say you're lucky, you psycho?!"

"Easy. I'm not dead, and I don't care who dies. All I know is that two lovely ladies have let me shag them tonight, and I have you tied up here!"

"You've what?" exploded Falco, not able to take this all in at once. "You've been having sex here with all the monsters and death around?! Good God, you and Imogine! Can't you think of anything else?"

"Of course you're not interested, faggot. You've been screwing some Pokéman or something here, haven't you? Or was it Jar-Jar Binks? Goodness knows how many times you've shagged him!"

"Just shut up, Shaun!" Falco shouted, his eyes burning with anger.

"No, you shut up! I've got all the cards here!" Shaun tapped his gun, which was pointing at Falco. "By the way, what's this about Imogine? Have you seen her?"

"She's dead," was all Falco would say.

"Ah, what a pity. She would've at least giving me sex without having to be forced to. Oh, well."

This hit Falco like a punch to the gut. "What? Are you saying you raped someone?"

"Rape is such a strong word, coming from you, Falco! Watch your dirty mouth!" he poked Falco's lips mockingly. "And no, rape is not word to use here. I'd more say I had to show them that I deserved what I wanted."

Falco glared at him hatefully, to which Shaun smirked back. "It took your sister a _lot_ of reasoning to finally let me shag her!"

The world crashed on top of Falco, as he felt his heart sink like a rock into a pit of horror and sadness. "You..._what_?!" he hissed, anger growing quickly. "_You_ _raped my sister_?!?"

"I'm told you, I never raped her. I merely controlled her wrath, then she let me shag her," he replied coolly. "I did her about three times-"

"_SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD_!!" shouted Falco, fighting the ropes and glaring steel daggers.

"Language!" Shaun scolded him mockingly. "Your sister would be dissapointed in you!"

"I don't believe you!" he hissed. "She'd never let you have sex with her! She hates your guts!"

"Oh, yeah?" Shaun then pulled Kystal's green bra from his pocket. "Tell me, is this her's?"

"I don't know what type of bra my sister wears, you...," Falco stammered, unable to finish his sentense, he was so filled with rage.

"Huh, I doubt that. She's probably the only woman you would screw," scoffed Shaun, then held the tag to Falco's face. "Look at that."

To Falco's horror, there was writing on the tag. Krystal labled all her clothing, a little habit of hers. The words were **Krystal A.**, and then Falco knew.

"_You son of a bitch_!!" Falco screamed, thrashing in his bonds. "You raped my sister! I'll kill you!"

"Hey, hey! Such violence and anger!" replied Shaun, loving every minute of this. "You know, you shouldn't be so jealous that your sister screws someone else than you!"

Falco was so enraged, his breath came out as hisses. Shaun was loving this, and he grinned wickedly at him. "So mad, aren't you? Your sister gets laid at last, and you hate the guy who did the duty. Mind you," he said as he stuffed the bra back in his pocket, "it's a shame she's dead by now. Her tits were the best jugs a man could taste, better than the first slut I banged."

Just when Falco thought his hatred and sorrow couldn't get any bigger, they shot up like rockets. "You...killed her?" he croaked.

"You could say that, yeah," Shaun replied simply. "The undead are probably eating every last bit of her, right down to her well-screwed cunt. It's a shame, but that's life, right Falco?"

"You're going to rot in Hell for this, you sick _freak_!" the teenaged boy barked. He was thinking that Shaun had shot Krystal and let her bleed to death. Shaun looked like the type of guy who would do something like that.

"Naw, you will," Shaun muttered as he stood up. "After all, I'm doing the world a favor. Someone like you deserves to die."

"No, you deserve to die, you murdering rapist!" shouted Falco.

"I'm not guilty of either crime," he replied. "Neither was rape, for I know that every woman wants to be screwed, no matter what they say. It's a fact of nature, Falco, that all women are sluts, and we men have to find ways to get some from them no matter what means. I've learned that over the years, and no normal man will disagree. As for murder, well, Krystal brought me annoyance and pain, so she deserves to die. Roxanne just had to learn the hard way not to mess with me. What a shame that both had such sexy bodies and stubborn minds. Killing you would be very justifiable homicide, but I think I'll leave you here and let you suffer. The knowledge of your dead sister, and how you'll slowly realize I'm right about everything I say will slowly kill you, if a monster doesn't break in and do the job first."

Shaun's ego had grown ever since he had come to the school, and he was so pompous now that he didn't mind bragging about his plans to Falco. "When I find a few more sluts out there, who will probably be easier than Krystal and Roxanne, then I'll get out of this school, and get the hell out of this shithole city. The army will probably nuke it or something, but who cares? I'll be long gone, a hero who risked his life to help save students, who all tradgically died.

"Oh, and Falco?" Shaun added as he headed for the door. "Roxanne's in the closet. She might be dead, but won't stop you from screwing her, will it?"

"Go to hell, Shaun," Falco hissed at him.

"No, you're going to hell," replied Shaun. "And I should be rewarded for killing you."

"For what?!" he cried, trying to find the slightest hint of humanity in Shaun. "For liking a secondary character for a science fiction movie? For liking a video game you don't like? For having small opinions like _that_?! You'd kill someone just for liking Pokémon and Jar-Jar Binks?"

"Yes," was the blunt reply. "Yes, and for being a faggot, and because your sister gave me such a hard time. Now you'll see her in hell!"

With that, Shaun left the room. He slammed the door behind him, and Falco could hear him laughing wickedly outside. "Enjoy the Teacher's Lounge, bitch!"

"I'll get you for this, Shaun!" Falco called after him. "You won't be able to avoid justice forever!"

No answer came, except for Shaun's departing laughter. Falco struggled with his bonds, but they were too tight to break from. Also, Shaun had tied his wrists together so tight, Falco doubted he could open the door even if he get his hands on the doorknob.

Suddenly, the closet door rattled. Spinning around on the rotating chair, Falco looked over at the closet door. Someone was thumping against it, like if they were weakly trying to break it down. A very faint grunting sound could be heard from inside.

"Roxanne?" Falco called to her. "Are you alive?"

The answer came quite quickly when the closet door burst open. A naked and bloody Roxanne spilled out, and Falco gasp in shock, then gagged from the smell that hit him. Roxanne pulled herself to her feet, and looked over at Falco. Her eyes had become sunken and pure blue, and her hair looked crusty. Her skin had become deathly pale, and blood was still trickling down from her forehead, displaying the obvious, fatal shot. With a deep moan, she reached out for Falco.

Falco started to panic. "No! Get away from me!" he shouted frantically. He pushed back with his feet to roll away from the zombie, but she came after him. This all looked hopeless for him; the zombie was never going to tire, and he couldn't open any doors in this position.

Yet he was still determined to live. He wasn't going to die like this, not while tied to a chair and still wearing pajamas. Not while Shaun walked around practically a free man, getting away with murder and rape. There was one way to take down Roxanne, but it was very risky.

He quickly pulled himself to the nearest wall, and then raised his feet up to the wall. Tightening his leg muscles, he looked back to make sure that Roxanne was right behind him. The sight of her naked and deathly pale body sickened Falco so much he shuddered, but quickly tensed up again. He waited until she got closer...closer...closer...NOW!!

Kicking off against the wall, he rammed Roxanne with the back of his chair. The impact knocked her down to the floor with a protesting moan. Quickly, Falco lifted hoisted himself to his feet, still tied to the chair, and roughly planted the base on Roxanne. The zombie wave its arms, lightly hitting Falco's legs and sending a shiver up his spine every time that happened.

Turning around, Falco looked down at the girl's face, a dreadful sight to see. Summoning his courage, he lifted his feet, and stompted on her head as hard as he could. The zombie still struggled, and Falco stompted harder.

"Die! Die, damn it!" he shouted, panicing as he tried to balance the chair at the same time. If he tipped over, he would be helpless, and Roxanne would kill him, and...he didn't want to think about that!

The zombie's moans and thrashing arms grew weaker as Falco pounded her head with his feet. With a high-pitched moan, the zombie spasmed and then laid still. Roxanne was dead again.

Quickly pulling himself to his feet, being careful not to step on her, Falco walked away from the corpse, still tied to the chair. He then collasped from the other side of the room, gasping for air. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, and he was sweating profusely.

Then there was a soft knocking sound coming from the storage room! Falco shouted in surprise and fear, thinking another corpse would burst out and attack him. He quickly backed away from the storage room as fast as he could.

"Hello?" a weary, frightened cry came from the storage room. Falco didn't hear it, for it was too quiet and he was starting to hyperventilate. "Hello?" the voice came out louder but still quiet at the same time as if it were afraid of being heard.

Falco heard the second hello,' and he slowly approached the storage room's door. "Hello?" he called back to the voice in the storage room.

"Is Shaun gone?" the voice was quiet and scared, and Falco could barely make it out.

"Yes, he's gone!" Falco called to the person in the storage room. "Who's in there?"

"Mandy!" the voice called to him. "Mandy Sabrina, Falco! Can you get me out?"

Falco truely felt relief and happiness for the first time time this night. Not only had he found a survivor, but it was also Mandy! She was alive! "Mandy! Uh...he tied me to a chair, can't you open the door from in there?"

"If I could, don't you think I would have done that earlier?" she pointed out.

"Right, right, sorry. I'm not thinking clearly now!" Falco shook his head, then asked, "Do you know where the key is?"

"It should be on the counter!" she called to him. He looked around, and sure enough, saw the T key on the counter. Yet the counter was too high for where his hands were tied. Sighing in frustration, he tried to think about what he could do.

"Have you found it?" Mandy called from the storage room.

"Yeah, but my hands can't reach it!" he replied. "How am I going to use it?"

She was silent for a few seconds, then, "Use your mouth! I know keys aren't that clean, but please hurry! I'm running low on air in here!"

Falco did what Mandy suggested, grabbing the key with his mouth. Rolling back to the door, he moved it around in his mouth until the shaft was sticking out. Sticking it into the lock, he clentched the handle with his teeth and turned by rotating his head. He turned it the wrong way the first time, so he took a few seconds to finally unlock the door.

Luckily, the door opened into the storage room, so he wasn't hit by it when Mandy swung it open. She was gasping for air, for the storage room barely let any air in. But even with her flustered look, she still looked dazzling to Falco.

***Mandy Sabrina***

She recovered quickly from the lack of air she had been suffering from in the past couple of minutes. Then Mandy saw her unlikely savoir, who looked stranger than she could have imagined. He was wearing pajamas, his backpack, and had blood coated on his sandals. She didn't ask any questions, however, for she went to untying his bonds right away.

"So, Mandy...," Falco started, suddenly getting nervous. "May I ask how you got in the storage room?"

"Well, Mr. Arkanee found out that the spike had been spiked, so asked the nearest student, which was me, to retrieve a new one from this storage room while the old one was being emptied and cleaned out. So he gave me the key, and I went, of course."

She struggled with the ropes, and continued. "So, after unlocking it, I went in to get the punch bowl, when the door closed suddenly! I didn't know what to think, and I was really freaked out when I found out it was locked!"

"All the doors around here are locked!" Falco informed her, stammering a little. "I found some of the keys, and I'm guessing one now in the door was a spare for the teachers?"

"Yeah, most likely," Mandy replied as untied a terrible knot. "Anyway, I was locked in there, and then I heard all this screaming!" As she spoke, her voice started to tremble. "There were these other horrible noises, like monsters and wild beasts! I heard people being killed, and their death screams over and over!"

She stopped working on the knobs, breathing hard. Falco wanted to comfort her, but he was still tied to the chair. "I'm sorry, Mandy. I've seen enough out there to last me years of nightmares!"

Mandy nodded, and went back to work. "So, how'd you get here? I never saw you at the party!"

"Well, the monsters are all over the town, and I was attacked at my house. That's why I'm wearing pajamas, which you were probably wondering about."

"Yeah, kind of."

"So then, I run into Shaun on the way there. Then again, he almost ran into me when he was speeding the park with his current girlfriend."

"Kim," Mandy inturrupted. "That must have been Kim Milano! Is she all right?"

Falco paused, then shook his head. "I'm afraid she's dead, Mandy."

Mandy sighed heavily. "Please don't tell me how she died. I don't want any details."

"I can't blame you. So then I persuaded Shaun to take me here, and we went our seperate ways when we got here. I came here to look for my sister and you and-"

He suddenly stopped when he realized what he said. Mandy took it a slightly different way, however. "I'm so sorry about your sister, Falco. She had such a dynamic personality!" Yet Mandy was also thinking, "_He came here to save me? I didn't even think he liked me!_"

"I'm going to get Shaun for that!" growled Falco, then calmed down. "So all I find here is death, monsters, zombies and a huge clue on our principal's computer!"

"What was that?"

"Someone knew about all of this! There is an electronic locking device for all of the doors for if monsters escape, so that's why you were locked in there!"

"You're pulling my leg!" Mandy replied incrediously. "You mean someone knew about these monsters, and...and they would dismiss the slaughter of everyone here as some kind of accident?!"

"Yep!" Falco nodded grimly. "And you know that door here that you never see anyone enter?"

"What about it?"

"I think it's some kind of secret escape for the person who works here and for Umbrella!"

"Umbrella?!" she repeated. "The company that makes medicine? Come on now, Falco!"

"No, I'm sure of it!" Falco was able to free his right hand from the ropes that Mandy had loosened. "On the principal's computer was a report about our school, and it said that Umbrella built this school! If they did, then they built that secret room! What other explanation is there?"

Mandy was stunned. "This...," she breathed. "This is all too hard for me to take in at once!"

"I know the feeling," he muttered. "And now Shaun's gone insane, and he's armed!"

"Dear God, I heard him bragging to you, and earlier when he shot the window and wrecked this place! That bastard is so cold-hearted; I used to just think he was a pervert!"

"Now he's raped and killed two innocent girls!" Falco said as the rest of his bonds came off. He stood up at the same time Mandy did.

"Roxanne, was it?" Mandy asked him. "Was it Roxanne Cloud? She was-" she stopped when her eyes saw Roxanne's corpse. Terror struck her, and her breathing and heart beat sped up. She grabbed onto Falco for comfort, tearing her eyes away from the dead girl. Awkwardly, Falco hugged her to help calm her down.

"What happened to her?" she whimpered. "She looks like a Holocaust victum!"

"I think after Shaun killed her, she came back to life!" Falco only realized how stupid that sounded to someone who had not seen that happen. Mandy looked at him, her face torn between anguish and confusion.

"She came back to life?" she repeated. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Look, I know this sounds crazy...," Falco said slowly, "but whatever is making those monsters and other things out there, is somehow turning anyone who dies into a zombie! The dead students here have stood up and attacked me!" Mandy was still looking at him as if he was insane, and Falco could not blame her. "Now you don't have to look, but I saw a bulletwound in Roxanne's forehead. Shaun must have shot her, then put her in the closet! There was also cuts and scratches all over her shoulders and head, so she must have been attacked by something and survived-"

"And whatever makes those monsters turned her into one!" Mandy finished. Falco nodded, and she pondered over this. "We have to get out of here, Falco! It's a deathtrap, and Shaun is still loose! I'm assuming that one of the doors out works, since you're here!"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we look for any more survivors?" Falco spoke up.

Mandy looked at him, a strange expression on her beautiful face. She looked torn over the issue. "That would be the right thing to do. After all, we could find more survivors, and save them before Shaun finds them!"

"Right!" agreed Falco, but then he just remembered something. "But then again, what if Shaun finds us?"

Mandy nodded slowly, because that was what she was just thinking. "If he sees you, he'll shoot you! I just know it!" Then she shuddered. "Then he might shot me and...," she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I want to look for survivors, but this school isn't that big, and the hallways are large!" Falco pointed out. "He could easily spot us, and killed me from behind on something! Also, he's armed!"

"And we're not," she pointed out. "Also, those monsters could easily kill both of us, not to mention that if everyone at the party is dead, that means we're going to have more than three hundred zombies!"

She swallowed hard, then looked at Falco with her emerald eyes. "Falco, I don't like to say it, but we can't look around the school for anyone else! There's a madman, and hundreds of murderous creatures out there!"

Mandy looked at him, her eyes not meaning to seem penatrating, but she had the feeling they were like that to Falco. He was almost stammering as he talked, and he seemed quite passive. Mandy guessed it was because of all he had seen, and left it at that.

Falco nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's pretty hopeless for us. But there's one...or maybe two things we should be aware of."

Mandy took a deep breath. "What?" she asked, preparing for the worst.

"I found a note saying that if thing sort of thing happened, whoever is behind all this would destroy the school. But it might not end there."

She had her hands over her heart, gripping her shirt so hard that he began to cramp up. "W-worse?" she stammered, her normally cheerful voice trembling with fear.

"You've heard of Raccoon City, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "Maybe this sort of thing has happened before. The city was accidentally destroyed? Like this school, or maybe even the whole city can be destroyed?"

Falco took a deep breath, and looked at his frightened companion. "Mandy, I think that we're stuck in a city that is going to be accidentally destroyed' too."


	7. Umbrella's Sins

****Disclaimer - I do not own Resident Evil, or any other products placed in this story. Ya happy now?  
  


***  
  


**_  
_**

Chapter 06  
Umbrella's Sins  


  
  
**Enter the survival horror...**  
  


***  


  
The loud buzzing of the giant mosquito was the last thing the young lady heard as it speared it's piercing blade through her chest. She died looking up at the sky, wondering why she had to die like this...  
  
Zombies lurched towards a small crowd of people who had gathered on the sidewalk. They ran in fear from the undead, right into the street. A car, driven by a man suffering from the effects of the virus, did not even slow down as it rammed several of the members, killing them instantly.  
  
A shop owner was trapped in the back of his store, cornered by zombies. They moaned, their arms outstretched as they grabbed him and bit into him. Screaming in pain and anguish, the man struggled feebly as the monsters ate him alive.  
  
A young girl, separated from her parents, was running through the park. Crying loudly and calling out for help, she never saw the Licker as it jumped from the shadows and tackled her from behind.  
  
Inside a wrecked house, a golden retriever sniffed at his master's body, and recoiled at the stench of death. He gave a sad whimper, and then yelped in fear as his supposedly dead master made a grab at him, moaning angrily. Bolting from the zombie, the dog ran outside, ignorant of the other monsters out there.  
  
A stray cat was snagged by a giant toad and swallowed in one gulp. The toad croaked happily for the success of a well-caught meal. Windows nearby shattered from the vibrations of the unbelievably loud croak.  
  
Zombies banged against a car's side, trying to get at the man and his wife inside. He desperately tried to start the car but the zombies smashed through the glass. They pulled him and his crying spouse out to bite at their warm flesh.  
  
Death screams and cries for help resounded all over the city. People would see their neighbors be slaughtered right in front of them. Gunshots could be heard ringing in what seemed like infinite echoes. The smell of death and blood was so thick that it made the living gag.  
  
  


***  


  
  
HELP ME!! HELP MEEEAAAAAH!!  
  
Yoshi watched as the young man was attacked by three zombies. They tore open his throat and bit at his shoulders. The gagging of the man made Yoshi nauseous, a feeling now common with him.  
  
Knowing he could not save the man, Yoshi ran for the door and bolted forward, not caring where he ran. He needed to find a way out of here, out of this hellhole...  
  
A Licker leapt right in front of him and he froze in terror. The monster was now aiming for him, however, but for another human nearby. Knocking down its prey, it sank its teeth into the person's head. The teeth ripped through the brain and killed its victim before Yoshi could blink.  
  
Trying not to scream in terror at the gruesome sight, he ran forward. His mind was spinning so fast that his body started to sway as well. He needed to go back to the lab, to go through those corridors that scientist told him about. Just get there...  
  
Stan Murray stumbled backwards in front of him when he ran down a hallway. His arm was spilling blood at a startling rate and the look on his face told of the terrible pain he was in. The scientist fired his gun madly into the room he had just backed out of, and Yoshi watched in horror as a giant spider sped out towards the man.  
  
With a couple shots, however, the giant spider squealed its death cry and sunk to the ground, green blood leaking from the bullet wounds in its head. Stan looked over at Yoshi, who stared in disbelief at the giant spider.  
  
the scientist barked, startling Stan. Get out of here! Down to the lab! Warn the people of Lilypad City before it's too late!  
  
Yoshi said feebly, pointing at Stan's arm.  
  
Forget me, just GO!! Stan pointed his gun at Yoshi. His words sounded tough but Yoshi could see how he was quivering, not just in fear but in emotion. Nodding, the journalist ran past Stan and down the hallway. He remembered this hallway, he had gone through it when he was escaping from the lab.  
  
_Please be okay, Sarah,_ thought Yoshi as he ran.  
  
Stan watched him run but his attention was brought to something else when he heard a growling hiss in front of him. A Crimson Head stood ten feet from him, smoking coming from its decaying mouth and blooding dripping from its clawed hands. It lunged at Stan, and the scientist screamed as he fired his gun at it.  
  
With two slashes, Stan fell to the ground bleeding from two fatal slashes on his chest. He watched as the Crimson Head lurched down to bite his face but Stan used the last of his energy to shoot the beast in the head, killing it with a splattering of brains and blood.  
  
As Stan's life faded from him, he thought of how he deserved this. Working for Umbrella was a crime that should be punishable by death. His last thoughts were on his brother and his girlfriend, the two souls whom were the only reason he ever went through with these freak experiments. He muttered a silent prayer as all became black to his eyes...  
  
  


***  


  
  
A swing of the metal bat decapitated an undead student. This zombie had been only fifteen years old before he died and became a ghoul. Fifteen years old was too young to become a murderer...  
  
Falco didn't even have time to take a breath as he swung at another zombie. This blow did not sever the monster's head but swiped a large chunk off of the skin. The zombie growled as she lurched at Falco, who was too close to the zombie to avoid it...  
  
A chair then hit the zombie square on the chest, knocking her down. The owner of the chair then slammed the awkward weapon onto the undead being's head until it was crushed into pulp.  
  
Falco looked slowly at Mandy, who was panting from aggressive energy and had tears forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath and sobbed in exhale. Good-bye, Emily...  
  
The teenaged boy stood there, inside the wrecked Teacher's Lounge, unable to think of what to do. Should he try to comfort her or let her have her own space? She had just saved his life...  
  
_Damn it, this completely sucks_, he thought, unable to think of anything better to say. _She just had to kill her best friend to save me. It's terrible, so terrible. What has she, or anyone here, done to deserve these monsters?_  
  
  


***  


  
  
GET THE KIDS IN THE BASEMENT!  
  
The man was roaring to his wife, firing his shotgun at the same time. The zombies had smashed down their door and shattered their windows, and were pouring in like water. Polluted, infectious water.  
  
His wife grabbed ahold of her two children's' hands. No, I'm not leaving you!  
  
DO IT! GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!! he shouted as he fired another shot. The zombie that had slowly approached him was severed in half, yet the top half still continued to crawl towards the man.  
  
The lady, tears streaming down her face, ran for the back of the house. She kept thinking of how this must be all a bad dream, that none of this could be real. Her husband was not shooting at monsters at the front door...  
  
Then she heard her beloved shout in pain, terrible pain. Crying in horror, her thoughts concerned him, as he was in danger! He could be hurt by those monsters! Thinking fast, she told her children to run to the basement and lock the door. They were not to open it until she returned with her father.  
  
The two children ran for the basement, whimpering in fear. The window next to them exploded in a shower of glass, cutting their young skin. A zombie outright sprang from the window and grabbed the small boy. Biting hungrily at him, it tore off part of his ear. The child's sister screamed in fear and anger as she punched as the zombie's hands and head, trying to free her brother.  
  
Shrieking in pain, the boy struggled to get his attacker off. The zombie then pulled back, dragging the child kicking and screaming outside. More zombies joined in the meal that the window-breaking zombie had given them.  
The young girl, sobbing, stood there not knowing what to do. She then heard a soft purring sound, not a cat's for it sounded dangerous...  
  
She turned slowly, looking down the hallway that led to the front door. A large, reptilian man stood in front of her, eying her like a predator would his prey. Her small eyes caught sight of its lanky arms and the bloody claws at the end. Her body froze when she saw a chunk of hair and bloody skin caught in its claw tips. The hair was the same as her mother's.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly when the monster sprung towards her roaring. She prayed her death would be short.  
  
  


***  
  


  
Roaring in what was almost inhuman rage, the blue-haired teenager slammed her chair down on the zombie's head. The zombie moaned and crumpled to the floor. Krystal did not stop her assault, and attacked the zombie's head until the leg stabbed through the skull and crushed a hole through the brain.  
  
Panting, her chest heaving with every large breath, Krystal slumped against the wall. She remembered the kid that she had just killed. He was an okay guy, and was in a couple of her classes. She remembered he had a liking to art and paintings but was only mediocre on his own. He had vowed to become better and had sometimes asked her for her opinion on his work. He had improved in just a couple months from her feedback. The guy had so much potential...  
  
But now he was dead. No, he was past dead. He was, as the fictional way of putting it would be, undead. He had become a monster, a cannibal, a being that would think nothing of murdering other humans to quench its need. He no longer had a future, no chance of ever achieving his dreams.  
  
Krystal felt her emotions grow not to sorrow but to rage. This boy was dead, his life had been wasted by this holocaust of a plague. Why? WHY?! What had he done to deserve a fate worse than death? What had anyone, save Shaun, ever done that could be this punishable?  
  
She gripped her chair harder but loosened her grip when she remembered something. The chair was becoming weaker, the plastic seat starting to break off. Once it did, she would have to find a new weapon...  
  
Here she was, pondering over weapons to use to slay her former classmates. I'm only eighteen and my life is already a shit-faced hellhole..., she growled to herself.  
  
The moan of another zombie came to her attention, and she looked around to see another of those bastard creatures shambling towards her. She recognized the zombie's former self through the tarnished skin and sunken eyes. The zombie had once been one of the cheerleaders, a smart girl who kept her grades up to stay on the team. Unlike some of the other cheerleaders, the girl had been a very friendly gal who had talked to Krystal a couple times, and she had been such a sweet gal. The boys almost drooled when she walked around school, her long amber hair bouncing with every step and her radiant smile glowing like the sun.  
  
Now that smile was gone and her mouth coated in quadulated blood. The amber hair was rotten and molting from the scalp, and the once cheery voice was an inhuman moan of hunger. Another life ruined by this... madness.  
  
Krystal, her hatred boiling up, approached the zombie and with an angry shout, brought down her weapon to crush the girl's head.  
  
  


***  


  
  
Elaine Alfred bit into her fingers hard, a habit she always did when nervous or afraid. She came close to drawing blood, as she watched the zombie-like people stumble into the restaurant and attack the customers and staff.  
The floor was covered with a thin coat of blood and the air was filled with the smell of it. Death cries, curses and moans were the only sounds that could be heard. The zombies were still coming from the doors like a fountain; they kept on coming and there never seemed to be a shortage of them.  
  
When a zombie swung its hefty arms at Elaine, she screamed and jumped back, tripping over a chair. When she fell to the floor, the zombie collapsed on top of her, mouth gaping. Straining with all her might, she kept the teeth of the beast away from her neck but it was a losing battle.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the other waitresses watching her being attacked. Instead of helping Elaine, however, the young lady ran away without so much as looking back. She cursed her silently as she continued to wrestle with the hungry zombie.  
  
_I'm gonna die here,_ she thought bitterly. _Falco, Krystal, Jessica, Jason... I'm so sorry! Please be okay!_  
  
Then the zombie was suddenly kicked in the head, stunning the creature for a few seconds. A second kick knocked the beast off of her, and a strong hand lifted her up. She saw her rescuer was one of the chefs, a big man whom she had always thought was a little bit too pompous. He was the last person she thought would rescue her but she was not complaining.  
  
Get out of here, he grunted to her. The back door's your best bet! He then lifted his weapon, a large cutting knife, and brought it down on the zombie's neck, decapitating it. She flinched and jumped back, wondering how he found the stomach to do this.  
  
Taking his advice, she ran for the back door. When she exited into the alleyway, she came upon another gruesome sight. The waitress who had left her to die was being eaten alive by three zombies. One stopped his meal to look over at Elaine, blood dripping from his mouth. Elaine ran as fast as she could, the zombie missing her by only a few inches when he reached for her. She made her way to the parking lot, trying to block out the screams of the dying and the dead.  
  
Luckily, the zombies were not in her way to her car, so she made a beeline directly for it. While she was frantically working at the lock, she saw a fleeing man being pecked viciously by a flock of crows. Blood was dripping from his face and shoulders, and when he fell to the ground, the crows dove down to finish the job.  
  
When she leapt into her car, a zombie grabbed her left arm. She screamed and tried to pull back but the zombie held firm. She kicked at the zombie's head, and her high heel stabbed it right in the eye. The ghoul let out what seemed like a pained moan as she started her car. Outright flooring the car, Elaine sped out of the driveway and back to her house.  
  
Had she looked behind for one second, she would have seen the brave chef that saved her life being pulled outside and eating by the horde of zombies.  
  
  


***  


  
  
A trembling teenager was hiding in a corner on the second floor of Lilypad High School. She could not help making the scared sounds that kept escaping from her lips. Tears stained her face, which she hid in her knees.  
  
The zombies had attacked during the dance, one of them almost catching her. She had seen her brother and her best friend murdered there, killed by those monsters. Then, before her very eyes, her own brother and her closest friend stood back up and started killing people. Not only that but they were _eating_ their victims! She had been standing in rigid terror as she saw her brother bite into a person's neck to kill them, then continue eating the dead person.  
  
When the doors had been broken open, she ran. She had run to an exit but it had been locked. She almost broke her shoulder throwing herself against it, trying to force it open. It was no good however, and she had to run upstairs to avoid a group of zombies that were heading for her.  
  
Now here she was, defenseless, scared and sick, hiding in a corning at school. She sobbed loudly, and made a feeble effort to wipe the tears from her eyes. The moans of the undead could be heard from the first floor, yet in the past few minutes, she could have sworn she heard other sounds. There had been ones that faintly sounded like gun shots, and she heard some people shouting as well. It made no difference to her though; she would never go down there. She would wait until help arrived, and only then she would move.  
  
She then heard footsteps heading her way, as well as some very heavy breathing. The girl looked up to see a student with bright red skin enter the hallway. This was no zombie, it was a humanoid monster. The rotting brown ponytail was matted with blood, and dark red smoke huffed from her mouth.  
  
Olivia, who had once been Krystal's good friend, had smelt the living flesh from downstairs and had chased after it. Spying her prey in the corner, she wasted no time in running towards. With mutated claw-like hands reaching forward and mouth gaping, she sprinted with ungodly speed towards the helpless girl.  
  
The young student screamed and threw her hands up in feeble protection. She shrieked at the monster, pleading for it to spare her. She felt the creature swipe at her and the gust of wind it created. Blood splattered on her face, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the monster had slashed off half of her hand. She went into shock and never even noticed the Crimson Head biting into her neck.  
  
  


***  
  


  
The zombies broke into a house and wasted no time in searching for prey. The lady of the house had been tackled and killed before she could even let out a scream. When the man saw them, he started shouting for his daughter to lock the door. He had tried to get his firearm from his room but that only took care of a couple zombies before they swarmed over him and ate him alive.  
  
The daughter had done her father's last request and locked the door. She had been holding a sleep over, and her six friends were all in the same room. A room without a window, without any way to escape. The zombies threw themselves at the door, trying fiercely to break it open. Slowly but surely they were, and the poor girls inside the room were crying in fear.  
  
When the door gave away and the zombies staggered in, the girls screamed and started throwing everything they could at them. This only slowed down the zombies a tiny bit, as they grabbed ahold of each girl one by one and tore at their throats and soft skin.  
  
The host of the sleep over tried to put a sleeping bag over a zombie. It worked on that one but another zombie grabbed her from behind and bit at her head. She screamed in pain as a few more zombies joined in on killing and eating her.  
  
It was soon down to the last girl, a girl with long brown hair. She was panting hard in terror, her blue eyes bulging almost out of her skull. She watched as the zombie in the sleeping bag tore out from its prison, and came after her. Shrieking a foul word she had once heard her sister say on the phone, the young girl, she bolted for the door. Shoving the zombies as she ran, she made it to the broken door.  
  
A rotting hand reached out and grabbed her by the hair. She was pulled back, kicking and screaming, as the zombies closed in. One bit her shoulder, another took a chunk out of her leg. The girl lashed out hard, whipping her limbs at the zombies to knock them away. Yet they kept coming, tearing away at her neck until blood coated the carpet under her.  
  
The young girl did not even have last thoughts before she died. The zombies continued to eat the nine corpses in the house without disturbances.  
  
  


***  


  
  
A jeep on the outskirts of Lilypad City creeped towards the infected location. The driver and the three other passengers could faintly hear the sounds of the dead moaning, the cries of the living, and the smoke billowing from recent fires.  
  
It's started already, damn it! cursed the driver, pounding the steering wheel with both of his fists. Man, what was she thinking, going into town alone?  
  
We didn't know that Umbrella would lose control of the Virus that quickly, one of the passengers said, running a hand through his short, black hair. Anyway, when Jill has a plan, you can't stop her.  
  
said the young lady sitting behind him. Her dark red hair bobbed in the light wind that carried the stench of death. Anyway, she's safe; I gave her that antivirus pill we found in our last raid.  
  
You gave that to her? said the man in back. Did you know it was going to be dangerous here? When were you planning on telling me this?  
  
She didn't know, bro', the gal sitting next to him said. She just thought it would be a good safety precaution.  
  
People always like to tell me these things last, grumbled the man as he lit a cigarette. Before he could smoke it, however, the lady next to him plucked it from his hand and tossed it out onto the road. She smiled playfully at his surprised expression.  
  
You're quitting, remember? she giggled. The man grumbled something about annoying little sisters as he began to sulk.  
  
Guess we'd better go in and save her then, the driver said, pressing his foot down on the petal. His blond hair whipped in the wind as the four beings drove closer to the city of death.  
  
It was a strange, uncomfortable feeling of deja vu for all of them; this was the second time they would be in an infected city.


End file.
